We Meet Again
by hugefanfictionfreak
Summary: Six months after Edward left Bella was changed by Victoria. Five years later Bella is living with a new coven that shares the same interest such as feeding off of animals and living like humans. One day Bells goes to school and finds something interesting
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

Chapter 1

It has been five years since Edward left. Five years since I have been changed by Victoria. Five years since I have finally felt alive… well not fully just yet. The main reason for my existence is still gone, but I feel a little hope something I haven't felt in a long time. A young man name Ricky found me while Victoria had attacked me. He got her off just in time before she fully drained me of all the blood left within me. That had been just six months after Edward left, but even with Ricky and his family there to take care of me I don't feel anything. Just a little glimmer of hope.

The coven I am with is just like the Cullens and the Denalis. They survive off of animal blood. I am grateful for this because at first before I looked into there eyes I was scared. I was scared of what I would see. Would I see the bright blood-red eyes in my nightmares or would I see the ones that comforted me? I was scared I would be alone if I saw red. Luckily I saw golden brown.

"Hey Bella? Can you come help me over here for a moment?" I heard Alexis say from the other end of the room.

"Sure." I replied just above a whisper. I called Alexis Alex just for short like mostly everyone. She was like an older sister to me. You see this coven is just like a family like the Cullens. There is Ricky, Alexis, Brandon, and Scarlet. We go to school just outside of Cleveland, Ohio that is also where we live. We have Brandon being the oldest out of all of us being changed at twenty one the guardian. Our parents died in a car accident and before they past they had Brandon and Scarlet then adopted Ricky, Alexis, and I.

"Come on Bella I am not getting any younger here!" Alex yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I ran over to her by the front door. I didn't understand why she needed my help lifting this box considering we were vampires, but then I realized a human at the door waiting for someone to sign the papers for the shipment.

Alex signed the papers and then we lifted the box inside. "What is this?" I asked.

"This my friend is a piano and do you want to who it is for?" She asked with a devious smile.

"Who?"

"You silly! You like to play the piano and guitar so it is a gift from me to you now we just have to put the legs and bench set up for you and you can play! Aren't you happy?" I gave her my best smile that I could to say yes.

After we had set it up Brandon had gotten home from work along with Rickey. Brandon was a writer for some news paper columns for his "amazing and inspiring words". And Ricky worked at a car repair shop.

"Hey guys what's up?" Brandon asked with his black shaggy hair seeping slightly over his eyebrows. He was about six foot maybe six foot one. And standing behind his trailing behind was Rickey. Now Rickey had light Brown hair and the cut kind of reminded me of Edwards just a little more cleaned up, but I preferred bronze and messy of course nothing was more beautiful that Edward.

"We just finished putting a piano together. The guys that were shipping were offering to put it together, but we said that we could do it ourselves. Now we have a brand new piano. Lets just hope Bella doesn't have another one of her mood swings and get angry and go at it." Alex said with a smile while everyone else laughed. Well for me it wasn't that funny. That day was the day I had so many memories come to my mind all at one of Edward and I couldn't take it I had to let my anger out somehow.

"Ah yes lets hope I liked that piano I loved it." Rickey frowned. "Till this day Bella still hasn't told us what all about."

" I did to. I told you it was Victoria." I said not looking up afraid to look in their eyes.

"Bella you know none of us believe that you are a terrible liar."

"Well you should because it is true." I said still not looking up.

"Whatever I will drop it." I finally took a glance at Rickey, his hands were up in defeat showing he was truly going to leave it alone. I sighed grateful that he had. I stood up quickly and ran to the door.

"I'm going to go hunt I will be back in about twenty minutes." I said as I started to head out the door.

"I am coming to!" I heard Rickey shout from behind. I slowed my speed so he could caught up. I was always just a bit faster that him. The place that we would hunt was just about five minutes away and I guess he did not want to run in silence.

"Bella please tell me about it. I can't help you if you don't tell me. You are always depressed and I want to know what is gong on. What could have happened that you are like this. Sometimes you have mood swings. Some you are happy, but those are always just when you seem to be remembering something. Then there is anger and sadness. I need to know." He stopped a bit more than halfway there when I hadn't reply and grabbed me by my arm and sat me on a tree trunk that had fallen over possible due to a storm.

He took both of my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. "What is wrong?"

"I-I can't tell you." I said trying to look away from his intense stare.

"I know there is Isabella don't lie to me. You know you can't. Right now I could just search you brain and find the answer myself , but I respect you to much to do so." He said still looking at me. Rickey had this special power. If he really truly wanted to know the answer about a question had and knew that someone knew the answer to it, he could touch you and the answer would pop right into his brain in vision for. He could see the memory or memories the answer was in.

"Ya, I know you could, but I am not ready to tell you I have told you that before." I said looking into his eyes pleading for him to let it go like I had before, but this time it didn't work.

"Bella I had waited five years you can trust me. You need to let is out." I started to sob. I didn't like hiding things I wanted to tell him I did, but I didn't know how.

"Okay well this is what happened…" I began. I told him everything about Edward his looks his personality, everything I had fallen in love with him about and that was everything. I told him some memories I had of him saving my life and then finally when he started acting funny to when he left.

"What? Bells no that is horrible I don't know what to say except that he made a big mistake. Also I looked through your memories to see the leaving part. Usually I only see how that person saw it and their perspective, but this time I saw everything he went through. It is like you life is his and his your and your memories or in you and you in his it is fascinating, but I can tell you this. He didn't leave you because he didn't love you. To his you were his life. He left for another reason. A great reason, but this reason did not work." After Rickey said this I was so confused. What does he mean he still loved me and had a reason for leaving that was great but not work or not possible? "I couldn't tell what the reason was exactly just that I could feel it. And I could also feel that he felt horrible when he was telling you goodbye. Just don't give up on his okay Bella? He seems great." Rickey gave me a small, but reassuring smile and I smiled back. He picked me up from the tree trunk. "Lets go hunt."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please review I hope you enjoy! If anyone was reading my other story I have stoped writing it. It was all wrong and I wasn't enjoying it. This stor I think I will finish till the end, I am excited about it.**_

_Chapter 2_

_After I returned from the hunt I felt like all the wait of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I now felt like I had someone to talk to. Someone I could trust and rely on always, but most important of the things I realized was that I had an even brighter glimmer of hope. I now realized that Edward did not just leave me because I am just some "distraction". No he loved me and I know it. I don't know how I could have been so foolish. If I was just some distraction why did he lay next to me at night and comfort me? Why would he bother tell me he loved me? And most importantly why would he protect me or do so much just to keep me alive and to be his? He didn't only save me from Victoria and Tyler's car. No he tried his hardest to put his vampire instincts aside just for me. So that we could be together._

"_Wow guys what is with Bella smiling? Is that what I see on her face? Wait… did something happen in the woods that I should know about?" Scarlet said with smile on her face and giggling. Her reddish-brown hair was wavy and flowing down about mid-back. Her body was slim, but tone and her height was about five foot six._

"_Oh no! No, no, no nothing like that happened not at all. Just I realized something I guess you could say it is… life changing? Yah I guess that is what it is." I said still smiling._

_Suddenly I felt someone pull me by my arm onto the couch. I look to my arm and follow the had grasping on my arm and finding Alex's face looking at me with a curious gleam in her eye. She had a few loose strands of dirty blond hair from her pony tail flowing in her face._

"_What kind of life changing realization" Alex asked._

"_Its nothing guys. Well… it isn't nothing I will just tell you when I am ready I am not to sure just yet if I can share this with a lot of people, but at some point I will tell you okay? Nothing personal." I looked up at Alex and Scarlet hoping they would understand. Alex didn't look to happy, but she understood._

"_Okay fine, but please let it be soon I want to know." She said while getting up and she was out of sight._

_Once they had left the room I started playing on my piano. It was pure white. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I took up piano playing kind of thinking it would get me closer and closer to Edward. I closed my eyes and wrote a new piece of music I would perform at school tomorrow. I was the lunch time "entertainment" if you will. I would also sing I had lyrics to every piece of music I created. For a month people wouldn't eat there food and just stare and listen to me play and I later on learned to ignore them. Now people will eat there lunch and not stare as much, but I just love the way playing feels._

_The next day I was in my math class as my fourth period. I was working on my worksheet. It was pretty easy mostly because it was sophomore math so I would blow through it, but I at lest had to wait ten minutes so that no one thought I was super woman._

_I got up to turn in my paper to Mr. Whitley when the door opened and a sent so amazingly intoxicating hit me. I pause and took a deep breath, but I this was on high alert. My instincts were telling me something was wrong and I had to get out of the classroom so I turned in my paper quickly._

"_Mr. Whitley may I please use the restroom I really have to go." I asked with the most pleading face so I could et out._

"_Miss. Swan," Mr. Whitley began. I kept me last name. "could you please wait just two more minutes. We have a knew student and I would really like to introduce him to the class before anyone heads out." he was looking toward the door as he spoke so I turned to see what he was looking at._

_But that was a big mistake. Because what I saw was heartbreakingly beautiful. If I was human I would be crying. Crying because I was happy and then would have come the anger. A big rage._

"_Class," Mr. Whitley began "I would like to introduce a knew student. Mr. Edward Cullen." The class clapped while Edward wave toward them. Then suddenly Edward looked at me. He looked like he had seen a ghost, but he was joyful and at the same time looked guilty. I could have ran up and hugged him and kissed him, but I had to keep cool. He looked so sad and heartbroken and I just wanted to comfort him._

"_Mr. Whitley I must go now." I said and ran as fast as human speed would et me go maybe a bit faster than the average human ad ran past Edward through the door to the quart yard. Right then I started sobbing. I could not believe I ran away from my angel when I knew that he had done nothing wrong and knew he still loved me, but there was still that doubt in my mind that he didn't and I think I need to hear it from him. I also needed to hear the reason. The reason he left._

"_Bella? Bella? Are you okay what's wrong?" I looked up to see Rickey and Alex hovering over me. I didn't really want to talk to them right now, but I need someone to comfort me right now. So I jumped up right in to Alex's arms and she sat me on a bench with her._

"_What could have happened to her?" I hear Alex say. I sensed someone else around so I sniffed the air and it was Scarlet._

"_I-I don't know I have never seen her so upset." Rickey's voice stuttered. They sounded frightened._

"_You should know! You are the one who should be looking out for her. It is mainly your job. She is closest to you! We don't know how to comfort her as well." Scarlet's voice rang._

"_Bella?" I heard an angels voice and I recognized the voice right away._

_I was suddenly flat on my butt and I heard grows. I opened my eyes and looked around. It is a good thing that there were no students around because Rickey, Alex, and Scarlet were in hunting crouches all around me. They were glaring daggers at Edward. What surprised me was that Edwards hands were raise to show he came in peace, but then I noticed. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice crouched looking at my coven. Yes that is right, coven. I do not see them as family just yet only as good friends._

"_Stop! Stop!" I yelled while I ran through everyone around me to stand in between them so they could notice that both sides were good and that they meant no harm that I cared about both of them, but then suddenly I felt a tug on my arm pulling me back. I turned around to see Rickey's face and noticed he had stopped me._

"_Let. Me. Go. They mean no harm. Please don't fight. If you were going to-which you are not- this wouldn't be the place." I said looking into his eyes. I saw his eyes flash and I could tell that he had searched me for answers to see what happened._

"_Stop." Rickey said in a strong and firm voice. Once he said that everyone on my coven came out of their crouch and then the Cullen's did. "They don't wish to fight they are… long lost friends of Bella." he said in a none pleased tone._

_I didn't know what to do or say. I was frozen. My mind had so many different things going through it at once. Finally my mind decided it had gone to long without Edward's embrace along with the rest of the Cullen's. I turned and jumped into Edwards arms._

_I whispered into his ear for only him to hear. I know that you still love me I understand." he embraced me to._

_**Okay so how was it? Good? Bad? Well please comment and share opinions thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I am so happy with the feed back I am getting thank you all. One thing I have to say here, someone wanted me to elaborate on Bella's relationship with Rickey's coven. I want to let you know that, that will happen at some point in time. Maybe this chapter and maybe not, but last chapter didn't see like the right time. So I am paying attention and reading your comments. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 3

I knew that I everyone around me was really confused. Possibly Rickeynot as much, but me and Edward had always know we were right for each other. That we were meant for each other. We were in our own little world. He didn't need to be able to read my mind we just knew how each other felt. I don't have any idea how I could have believed him in the wood. I was just so childish believing everything he was saying. I don't need Rickey's power to know if he loves me or not.

Me and Edward pulled away from our embrace so that we could look in each eyes. "I have many questions for you and you have many questions for me, but let that be another time." I said. "I need answers. No not just answers. Truthful answers." he nodded his head in understanding and I turned to embrace someone else. It hurt so much to do so, but I could not just yet forgive him fully. Like I said I need answers even though I knew we belonged together.

"Hey Alice!" I nearly squealed. I loved her so much and I knew that we both missed each other so much. I ran over to hug her and she hugged me back. We were laughing so much I had no idea why.

"Oh my gosh Bella I am SO sorry I left! I didn't want to leave trust me." She sounded really hurt and I believed her.

"I don't care right now I am just so happy to see you! I will go shopping with you even. I have gone to long without your company." I smiled at her as I spoke. We squealed again and danced around.

"Are they always like this?" I heard Rickey said to someone.

"Always." Edward responded. I turned around and smiled at him and he flashed me the crooked smile I loved. In that moment I kind of felt as if I had week knees. Was that possible for a vampire?

I turned and hugged everyone. Jasper, Rosalie, and of course Emmet.

"Bellseys!" Emmet yelled as he hugged me.

"Emmy bear!" I said into his shoulder. I think I hugged him the longest out of everyone.

Emmet let me down right when the bell rang.

"Oh crap it is lunch time! I forgot to set up, but before I go," I turned to look at my coven. "This is Edward, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie." I pointed to each one of them. "Now so I can set up do you think you could explain to them what I am doing so they don't get confused and maybe you guys could get to knew each other. Share some stories, huh?" after that I ran to the cafeteria and started setting up.

I put a CD into a stereo that was hooked up to the big speakers normally used for assembles. This CD had he other instruments, other than the guitar that I would be playing, already on it. It wasn't like I had a band, but Alex and scarlet did sing back up sometimes like they would today.

The cafeteria was starting to get some people in it for lunch so Alex and Scarlet had to get here quick. Just like magic I turn around and they are right there behind their microphones.

"Oh okay, good. You are already here I thought I was going to have to hunt you down." I laughed a little. I ran through the song a bit with them before I started. When I was done the cafeteria was filled and I saw Rickey, Scarlet, and the Cullen's al lined up in the back waiting for me to start.

"Well here it goes." I mumbled under my breath.

I had always wanted to sing this song to Edward so he could hear it.

"Hey guys." I spoke into the microphone, everyone turned their attention to me. "I had always wanted to sing this song to someone I thought I would never see again, but they are here today so bare with me I haven't practiced this in a while. This song is called _White Blank Page._" **(A/N: The original version is by Mumford and Sons, but I first hear it by Taylor Swifts cover and fell in love with it.) **I looked right at Edward when I started singing.

Can you lie next to herAnd give her your heart, your heartAs well as your bodyCan you lie next to herAnd confess your love, your loveAs well as your follyCan you kneel before the kingAnd say I'm clean, I'm clean_[Chorus:]_So tell me now, where was my faultIn loving you with my whole heartTell me now, where was my faultIn loving you with my whole heartA white blank page and a swelling rage, rageYou did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brinkYou desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections_[Chorus]_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole lifeLead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life

I saw Edward crumble in that song a bit. While I was staring into his eyes and singing to him the words I had always want to tell him. Now he knew how I felt. I started feeling this anger towards him. How could he leave me? I started having these doubts during the song. I mean what reason could there have been to leave me? Just because I wasn't perfect like him. A vampire?

I suddenly heard people cheer at the end of the song. The biggest cheer that I have gotten.

"Thank you." I mumbled into the microphone.

I started to get off stage when someone pulled me back on. I turned around and saw Scarlet. "What are you doing? We have one more song. I pulled strings to get you to perform you have to sing."

"I am not in the mood. Please missing one song out of the two I am suppose to perform wont get make the principal stop the whole show. The shows I do aren't even that important. Everyone thinks they are fun and entertaining, but if I stop it isn't like I am some big musician it isn't like there will be millions of people depressed. That isn't what I want to do I only wanted to have a little fun." I said and pulled my arm away and walked out the door of the cafeteria.

I sat on a bench outside to just think. That one song made me realize feelings I have been avoiding. I haven't been thinking lately only going along with what everyone said, but the past few days it is like my mind knew something big was about to happen and that Is why I have been feeling the was I do. When I attacked the piano that was a month ago. I felt trapped and that Edward had done that to me, but really it was just me avoiding my feelings. I felt trapped from the pressure to cover up my feelings and to be what everyone wanted. Edward didn't make me feel that way. When Rickey told me that he still loved me I felt like I had a way out, but when I saw him I felt completely free. I just need to know what is going on. What really is happening, and how do you find that out? Go to the source of your feelings. Edward.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just letting you all know my chapters might be two to five days until I update. Some days I have a lot of free time and others I am really busy so this was one of those free days the chapters might not come in a quickly. Again always thank you for reading. Oh and one more thing… REVIEW! It lets me know that there are people still out there that are reading not that if you stopped reading I would stop writing. Well I will update as soon as possible thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please review I would like to know how the story is coming along for you guys. I have my own ideas, but there are always a couple I am stuck between so if you think you have a great idea for the story please tell me I am opened to anything and I might use it in the story. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

I looked around everywhere, the whole entire school and no Edward. I tracked his sent to the edge of the forest that wrapped around the school. I knew that I couldn't just mysteriously disappear and I had no doubt that Edward made up some excuse to leave the campus. Well I guess he thought he could escape me, but it isn't that easy, we can all lie.

"Bella what the hell was that?" I heard Alex say behind me, but I couldn't look at her. I didn't feel like speaking to anyone, but Edward right now. "We looked foolish just on the stage with none to sing. People were expecting another song. I told them that you were feeling sick and told the nurse you had to go home. You have been up and down with your emotions lately and you need to work them out. I will always be here for you, but right now I am not sure how I can do that."

I then turned around only to tell her this one last thing before I went. "I am sorry, but you saw what happened this morning and I bet you are really confused. I am to. Something big just happened something I have been hiding from you. Just please I need some peace stop expecting something from me because you will be disappointed." I turned towards the forest to where Edward was. "I will see you at home later."

The sent seemed Farley fresh, but I also knew that Edward was really fast so it might be awhile before I caught up to him. He had to stop somewhere… I hope.

Green and yellow colors flashed by me so fast I think this was the fastest I have ever ran. Still following the trail I saw a small clearing up ahead and in it was Edward sprawled out in the middle. I slowly walked up to him standing about three feet away from his right side.

"Hello." I said to him not really knowing how to start.

"Hello." Edward spoke, hands still covering his eyes.

"So I wanted to talk to you." I was fumbling with my fingers.

"I kind of guessed so… I wanted to talk to you also. There are many questions that need to be answered from both of us. Mostly me." He removed his right hand from his eye so he could look at me.

"May I go first."

"Oh yes of course." He said as he patted the empty space next to him.

I sat down half facing him half staring out into the quite forest only hearing a few chipmunks in the trees.

"I don't really know how to start with my questions there are so many… can you give me a moment to figure it out?" I said looking towards him being very careful to not look in his eyes.

He nodded. After about two minutes I knew pretty much what I wanted to say.

"You can read minds." I began, "You might have all ready found out from Rickey's mind just what he can do so I apologize if I am repeating old news." I chuckled. "When he comes in contact with anyone's skin he can search your mind for answers to a question he had. He can only see the answer to his question, but it comes to him in vision form. One day I was… depressed you could say. This one day was just yesterday evening. I was remembering the day you left me. The emotions were more clear then the memory itself." I looked over to him to make sure he was still listening. When he nodded his head for me to continue I looked back into the forest as I spoke.

"I promise there is a point to this and a reason I have mentioned this. It will all come together, just bare with me. So anyway he is like a big brother to me. A best friend. Like my friend Jacob in forks. I know that your family has history with them. The wolves, but this isn't what this is about. Rickey has always been trying to bring me out of the sadness I was in after you left. Some times he succeeded, but only for just moments. So of course when he saw me that depressed he was tired of trying to get it out of me why I was that way so he sat me down and convinced me to tell him. I told him everything that had happened between us and he look through the memory of you leaving me while I was telling him.

"He said 'What? Bells no that is horrible I don't know what to say except that he made a big mistake. Also I looked through your memories to see the leaving part. Usually I only see how that person saw it and their perspective, but this time I saw everything he went through. It is like you life is his and his your and your memories or in you and you in his it is fascinating, but I can tell you this. He didn't leave you because he didn't love you. To his you were his life. He left for another reason. A great reason, but this reason did not work.' After Rickey said this I was so confused. What does he mean you still loved me and had a reason for leaving that was great but not work or not possible? 'I couldn't tell what the reason was exactly just that I could feel it. And I could also feel that he felt horrible when he was telling you goodbye. Just don't give up on his okay Bella? He seems great.' and that… that gave me hope, but I still have to know I have to hear it from you. Would you care to explain?" I was so desperate to hear his voice.

"Bella look at me." Edward spoke.

I turned to look at him. Again not looking into his eyes. He was propped up on his elbow.

"Bella please look into my eye when I tell you this I need you to understand something."

I looked up into his eyes and gasped. Now that I was seeing him with knew eyes he was more perfect then I remembered.

"Bella leaving you was not the best choice I have made by far or the easiest. At the time I thought it was right." His eyes looked sincere and heartbroken.

"What?" I yelled standing up. "YOU thought it was right? What about me don't I get a say? Not everything is about you!" I was now very pissed.

"Bella listen to me. Let me try to explain you did ask me the question remember?" He was now sitting straight up.

I knew he was right. So I pouted and sat back down. This time facing him. I looked into his eyes again.

"So when I left I thought I was protecting you. Every second I was around you I was putting you in danger and what happened at your birthday party proved it. After that I could not believe what I had done. So I force my family to get up and pack so we could leave. It isn't their fault they left. I made Alice stop looking for your future and everything, but I thought it was what was best. After that I didn't hunt very much only when absolutely necessary-" I cut him off.

"Edward! You can't just starve yourself because of me. That's horrible!" I was now lecturing him.

"Bella it didn't even effect me. Without you I feel nothing. I need you to understand that me leaving you was not just because of some distraction. You were never that to me. I couldn't understand how you believed me so easily in the forest after the so many times I told you that I loved you. How could you doubt my love for you so easily? I love you Isabella and nothing you ever do or say will change that. I can understand if you hate me now."

"Edward I could never hate you. What you did was stupid yes it was, but I now know it was just you caring so much for me. I thank you for that, but I am angry. Angry that you made a decision so huge without me. It effected my whole life because you were my whole life. Hell you still are and no matter what you do, no matter how many horrible things you do, I love you." I smiled. "I understand I forgive you for everything!"

"That's all I needed to hear." Edward whispered and put a crooked smile on his face.

He took my face and kissed me. My lips melted into his and we were once again finally together.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who has added my story to their "Favorite stories" list and reviewed! Its great to hear the story is doing well for you guys. So here is my next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

I felt so amazing again. I don't know how, but it feels like me and Edward have always been together like nothing ever happened**.**

Edward and I had spent maybe an hour in the small clearing before we started to head towards my house. Our hands were intertwined and it felt great. As we walked I told him of how I became a vampire and what I had been doing in the past five years, which was mostly me just moping around all day.

"Some times I would get up and act cheery and try to do some activities so everyone didn't think I was completely insane." I said laughing, but when I looked over he wasn't. I stopped walking and took both his hands in mine. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up into my eyes. "I just can't believe I did that to you."

"Well lets not think to much about that anymore. The past is the past. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me so much. You thought that I would just get over it, but how could I? At least your intentions where to improve my life and not selfish reasons or that you didn't love me. But you couldn't have improved my life it was perfect with you and is now." I said smiling. "So back to what I was saying," I started walking again.

"Go on." Edward spoke.

"Well when I said so they don't completely insane I meant it. Rickey had faith in me, he others also still really cared for me, but they worried. Alex- the blond one- she was always a good friend, but she never really knew me. She understood that something was going on with me. She ignored it and we shared some good times. At times though, it seemed like they didn't know what to do with me or something. Then after the third year they were expecting things from me. To be more energetic instead of wallowing in my pity." I had to giggled at that just a bit. "But uh they've always had my back. Never letting me travel to far. That is kind of how they showed they cared." I sighed. We were about five minutes away from the house almost in hearing range and I didn't want them to hear.

"So you don't consider them family? Earlier when you were talking you said 'my coven' not 'my family' why is that?" He said kind of in an emotionless tone.

"Yah well they have always just seemed like really good friends, but the only one I would consider my brother or sister is Rickey. He is more patient with me and isn't afraid to be strict with me if it is for the best for me. Like any brother." I looked up and smiled. "But even he doesn't know me that well."

I looked up seeing The big white house in view and in the drive way just pulling up were the two cars me and my coven had driven to school in. A red Ferrari and a blue corvette. Me and Edward slowly came into view through the trees and when everyone got out of the car Rickey's look seemed apologetic and then he went in the house. Scarlet and Alex looked at me like they were angry and then stomped into the house.

"They don't seem to be particularly nice right now maybe we shouldn't go inside." I said turning back around, but Edward seemed to disagree.

"No they won't be that big of a problem for me. Only Rickey has a power right? And he doesn't hate me, but he doesn't particularly like me either." He said pulling on my had leading me to the house.

I started struggling, but then quickly gave up knowing that it wouldn't do squat. "Edward just telling you now I warned you." He could not blame me for what is just about to happen.

We walked into the door into the living room. Everything was black and white and then had a few things that were red so they would pop out in the room. The piano was standing on top of a circular red carpet. Then on top of the piano was a black vase with red and white roses in it. Two pillow on the white sofas were red and another three were white and black polka doted pillows. A lamp sitting upon a black night stand next to the couch was red. It was my favorite room in the house.

"So do you like it?" I asked Edward our hands still intertwined.

"Its beautiful… who plays the piano?" he ask and I raised my hand.

"Oh ya sure. That is so funny Bella." He said with a bit of amusement.

"Excuse me, but didn't you see me playing the guitar at school to day? I have some musical talent." I crossed my arms and looked up at him.

"Well you can't think that I couldn't think that because when you were human you didn't have any sense of rhythm." He was now laughing at this point.

"Humph." I huffed and stared walking over to the couch and sat down and crossed my legs. I was now giving him the silent treatment.

"Bella I am sorry don't be like that I was only joking." He smiled and sat down next to me. "Bella? Really how childish are you going to be I am sorry." there was a pause and when I didn't respond he picked me up against my own will and put me in his life. I started squirming, but it was no use. Just like the day when I first visited his house and we were in his room he used his arms as iron cages holding me to him not uncomfortably though. I stopped and pouted. "I am sorry can you forgive me?" Edward said in a very sincere voice. I couldn't stay mad at him for very long so why try?

I turned in his arms so I was now facing him. I kissed him on the lips. "I forgive you." I whispered.

"Thank you." He said and I kissed him again for another minute.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and I immediately was turned around in Edward's lap leaning into his chest. Alex was standing with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Ahhh look at what I found. What is going on Bella?" She said with a very stern look on her face.

I stood up and pointed to Edward. "Alex this is Edward, Edward this is Alex." Edward then stood up next to me and then walked half way between me and Alex and outstretched his had.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Alex." He said. Alex seem hesitant but, closed the space between them and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you also Edward." She then pulled her hand away. "Although I must say that it would have been nicer if it hadn't happened like this."

"I couldn't agree more." Edward said. He was being such gentlemen and Alex's remark was bugging me.

Well this wasn't going to end to well. I could already tell. And from Edward's look he could tell the same.

**Please review! I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here it is the next chapter! Okay, so someone just brought it to my attention that my chapters are kind of short, I am sorry I have been cheating you! So I promise longer chapters. Thank you for reading and as always I hope you enjoy.**_

_Chapter 6_

"_So… Bella…" Alex began. "How does it feel to betray your own coven for one that broke your heart and left you long ago. In the forest and did I say ALONE." I gasped and looked toward Edwards pained face._

"_Shut up Alex you don't know what you are talking about." I said in a defensive tone. I stood next to Edward and held his hand._

"_Oh, but I do. You see Rickey told me all about it. I am only looking out for you Bella. Being my best friend and all I don't want you to get hurt. I'm on your side." She said in a sincere tone. _

"_You don't need to look out for me. I am not a child. I know what is best for me." I said confident. "And hurting Edward only hurts me more. If you listened to me you would know that they didn't leave to hurt me."_

"_Oh such a foolish child. You think you know everything. You trust to easily." Alex said. "Again back to my question. How does it feel?"_

"_I never betrayed you. Do you see me packing up my things and leaving or going against you? I have never gone against you. Never! You just don't understand." I said taking a step in front of Edward. He pulled me back a little, but I was going to stand my ground._

"_Bella you know I love you, but Edward hurt you." She looked over at Edward. I looked at his face and his golden eyes looked hurt. "See what you did?" I at once realized what she was doing._

"_Stop it! Stop hurting him!"_

"_I am only showing him what his decisions have done. Mind reading isn't always the best talent to have, is it Edward?" She smiled. _

"_Leave-" I began, but Edward cut me off._

"_No she is right. What I did was horrible and I am sorry for it. I never said I deserved forgiveness, but I am very happy I was forgiven." He said squeezing my hand reassuring me everything was okay. He pulled me behind him a little._

_I saw Scarlet descend from the stairs and stood next to Alex. "You are not taking her away from us." She said._

"_I never wished to do so." Edward spoke._

"_Everyone stop fighting! None understands each other side except for me and Bella here! You are all acting foolish." I heard Rickey's voice come from upstairs and then suddenly he appeared in between the two groups. I loved them both and I was so happy Rickey was here so that everyone could understand. I sighed in relief._

_Rickey explained to my coven what was going on. Edward didn't need to hear why they felt the way they did because he could already read their mind. "Is everyone okay now?" Rickey asked when he was done. _

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean we like it. I may never warm up to you Edward." Alex said. "But I am sorry for making assumptions to both of you." After that Scarlet apologized._

"_Where is Brandon? Shouldn't he be home by now?" I Rickey when everyone had settled down. Scarlet was in the kitchen and Alex was sitting in the couch across from us reading a book._

"_Yah he got held back at work, but don't worry I already explained everything to him so we don't have to go through that whole act again." He smiled and went upstairs. Just then I heard the door bell ring about five times. I didn't have any idea who that could be because none ever came over to the house and Brandon had a key that he has never once lost._

_I looked toward Edward for an answer. "Alice." he said with a smile. "She wants to spend more time with you so she is hear to kidnap us." He laughed. I walked up to the door to let her in._

"_Alice! I love you my little psychic! You always know what I need." I beamed a smile at her and hugged her._

"_Yah aren't I the best sister ever?" She hugged me back._

"_Hey," I heard Jasper's voice coming from behind her. "You just left me in the car that is so not cool." He entered through the door and gave me a hug and I was so happy that he was able to forgive himself for almost attacking me five years ago because I had long ago forgave him._

"_You know I would never mean to do that." Alice smiled up as Jasper who now had his arm around her._

"_Ah-hem." I heard someone clear their throat from behind us. I turned around and saw Scarlet. "Sorry to interrupt, but it seems Bella is being a little rude for not introducing me." She smiled. I was so happy that she wasn't angry anymore._

"_Oh I am sorry. I guess I am being a little rude. Well this is Alice and Jasper." I said pointing to them. _

"_Ahhh yes I remember you. So did I hear you say psychic or am I hearing wrong?" She sounded excited._

"_Yes you heard correctly. I can see the future!" Alice beamed. She then patted Jaspers back "And my husband here possesses a talent also." She said proudly._

"_And what might that be?" Scarlet asked._

"_I can control and feel everyone's emotions" Jasper spoke._

"_How interesting… can you make a vampire feel sleepy?" Scarlet asked. That was a good question I had never thought of that._

_Suddenly I felt like I had to sit down. My legs felt a bit wobbly like I could fall. This was a bit odd of a feeling. "Uh yah Jasper you want to stop now? I really don't like that feeling." He just laughed and I suddenly got all my strength back. Nice and sturdy. "Thanks." _

"_No problem." He smiled. "So the answer would be yes, but not that sleepy that they would pass out."_

"_Well I think that we were going to go somewhere guys. I want to see my mommy and daddy again." I whined jokingly. _

"_Aw you poor baby." Alice cried. Next thing I knew my legs were swept up from under me and Alice was carrying me. She then started cooing at me. "Its okay. We will get you there don't worry."_

"_Really Alice really?" I said with a questioning look on my face._

"_Fine." She put me down._

"_Thank you." I said and walked over to Edward and intertwined our fingers. _

_We walked outside and found Emmett's jeep in the driveway. We all climbed in. Alice and Jasper in the front and Edward and me in the back. Alice was driving and it was pretty hysterical seeing her behind the wheel of this big Jeep._

"_Alice can you turn on the radio please?" I asked her and told her the station. "Thanks."_

_Pinks song Who Knew_ came on and this was one of my favorite songs because it really expressed the feelings I was feeling when Edward left. So I started sing along when she started singing and apparently so did Alice because she was practically shouting the lyrics.

You took my handYou showed me howYou promised me you'd be aroundUh huhThat's rightI took your wordsAnd I believedIn everythingYou said to meYeah huhThat's rightIf someone said three years from nowYou'd be long goneI'd stand up and punch them outCause they're all wrongI know betterCause you said foreverAnd everWho knewRemember when we were such foolsAnd so convinced and just too coolOh noNo noI wish I could touch you againI wish I could still call you friendI'd give anythingWhen someone said count your blessings now'fore they're long goneI guess I just didn't know howI was all wrongThey knew betterStill you said foreverAnd everWho knewYeah yeahI'll keep you locked in my headUntil we meet againUntil weUntil we meet againAnd I won't forget you my friendWhat happenedIf someone said three years from nowYou'd be long goneI'd stand up and punch them outCause they're all wrong andThat last kissI'll cherishUntil we meet againAnd time makesIt harderI wish I could rememberBut I keepYour memoryYou visit me in my sleepMy darlingWho knewMy darlingMy darlingWho knewMy darlingI miss youMy darlingWho knewWho knew

As the song ended me and Alice were cracking up because her voice was so off. "Alice I think you could win American Idol with a voice like that." Jasper barley choked out he was laughing so hard.

"You think so?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I know so." Jasper said and it brought on a knew round of laughter, but Edward wasn't joining in. I turned around to look at him, but he wouldn't let me look him in the eye. When we got out of the car he would tell me what was wrong.

We were all joking around and Edward seemed to come out of his weird mood after five minutes or so. I guess he had gas? Wow Bella you must be really stupid, vampires can't get gas! I laughed at myself and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry just a thought, just a thought." my laughing started to come to a stop. I gasped as we came up to their house. It was beautiful. There were o many colorful flowers surrounding it. It was like a fairytale or a dream. It was red brick with an old and classy look to it, it is hard to describe.

We got in the driveway and before the car even stopped I jumped out and ran to the door. I heard someone running behind me. I looked back and of course there was Edward. I smiled at him feeling so happy and when I turned back around I ran into something hard and fell to the ground. I looked up from where I was laying and there in front of me was Emmett.

"Bella!" He yelled and picked me up and hugged me. "Gosh you are really clumsy for a vampire." He chuckled.

"Yah yah. Sorry can't talk right now. I must find Carlisle and Esme." I ran through the door this time watching where I was going. Luckily I didn't have to look to hard because right in the living room where Carlisle and Esme. As soon as I saw them I tackled them to the ground and hugged them both.

"Oh my gosh! I have missed you to so much!" I shouted. They seemed surprised at first, but then composed themselves and hugged me back.

"Yah she was practically whining for both of you." Alice said from the door. I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck her tongue out back. Ahhh… together as a family once again.

"I have to go Edward." I laughed. Edward was holding me in his arms outside his house on the porch.

"No you don't. You're my Bella now. They will have to fight me to get to you." I was still struggling in his arms.

"Its not that I want to go Edward. Its because of the little show we put on today I don't want them to think that I don't wan to be around them anymore. Plus we are going hunting tonight. We always go together on Monday nights." I turned to face him and gave him a peck on the lips and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. "I will see you tomorrow."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." I whispered back.

"Are you sure you want to run home I could drive I have no problem with it." He suggested. This was about the hundredth time he has suggested.

"I am sure. We have been standing out here for an hour when I was suppose to leave. Goodnight Edward I will miss you." I said. Edward kissed me again this time longer and I was off.

By the time I got to my house it was ten thirty and everyone was on the couch waiting for me so we could all go hunting.

"Finally!" I heard Brandon shout.

"Sorry guys. I got kind of… held up." I apologized.

"That's okay. At least you are here now so lets get this show on the road." Brandon said. "This time we are splitting up guys and girls so there aren't so many of us in on area." After he showed me the plan Alex, Scarlet and I linked arms.

We finished hunting and as soon as I was about to run home Alex and Scarlet stopped me. "Wait. Scarlet and I want to talk to you really quick." Alex said.

"Oh okay. So what's up?" I asked surprised. I sat down on the ground next to them.

"Well the thing Bella is that we just want to understand you and ask you a few questions. Don't feel pressured to answer them right away or answer them at all." Scarlet began, "You aren't happy hear." That wasn't a question.

"That isn't true I am to." I said, but my voice didn't sound to convincing.

"Bella don't lie to us we know you were never happy living with us."

"Now that is the completely off of why I wasn't happy. I loved being here around people who cared fo r me, but being here isn't what made me unhappy. When I was human I was with Edward. He was my life and still is. When he left nothing made me happy at all. It wasn't anyone's fault not even Edward's. He just wanted me to have a happy normal human life, but that isn't what I was meant for. He also left to protect me which obviously did not help because look at me." I motioned towards my body. "This was not on purpose. You see when Edward and me were apart it nearly killed us both. There is no exaggeration there. I was about to go to the Voltouri and show them 'Hey I know about humans, but I am not going to tell you how!' kind of thing. My life means nothing without Edward." I tried to explain not exactly sure if I was getting my point across.

"Yes, but with him back you seem so much better, but I still have not seen a change in how you react when you walk into the house. Like something isn't right." Alex said. "Why is that?"

"I guess I just don't feel like I fit in. If we are being completely honest here I don't think of you as family and I am sure that you don't see me as your little sister. We have a weird relationship. I feel like all we are is… really good friends, but when I am with the Cullen's I feel like family. There I have a mom and dad and siblings. Yes we don't always get along, but that is what makes us family. I believe that I can do anything with them by my side. When I am here I feel like I am surrounded by great people that I care about. Its not like family though you know what I am saying? Like that person you talk to all the time that you really aren't that close to. I don't know it is weird." I finished.

They nodded their hands like they understood. "We feel the same way. We know that you are only really close to Rickey, but its okay. I felt like I have met an amazing person really I truly do. It has been great having you around." Scarlet said.

"I could say the same." I smiled. We all hugged and walked home hand in hand. Wow this was a long day.

**Please review and thank you all so much for reading. I hope that this chapter was long enough for some. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Again thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the feed back guys it really helps me to write knowing that my writing is at the least average and doesn't suck. So I am going to do this knew thing that I tell you a song that I am most enjoying at the moment each chapter. As you can tell I love music from the past chapters so right now it would have to be One and Only by Adele. Right now I love her knew CD I couldn't get enough of it. Also I would like to apologize. In the last chapter more that half of it was in Italic, I do not know how that happened. Anyway thank you for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The next day at school was torture. It felt like there was no end to it. Maybe that was because I was only looking forward to fourth period and lunch so I could see Edward. I also was looking forward to sixth period because Alice was there.

At lunch I still had to entertain as always, but it wasn't that big of a deal anyway. While I sang I was raising money for the school so I knew when the principal told me that I could hardly miss any lunches or he would kick me out, he really didn't mean it. The tips people give actually helped more than I thought.

"So Bella what was so famous about this painting again?" The teacher asked. Oh shiz I wasn't paying attention. "It was the reason of why the person was wearing purple and the meaning behind it, right?" she asked.

"Ahhh yah sure of course." I said hoping that it was the right thing to say.

"That was a trick question to see if you were listening. There isn't even a person in the picture." She said and laughed a little knowing for the first time she caught me not paying attention. Everyone else joined in and luckily the bell rang.

I gathered all my books and apparently was the last one to leave the class and once I walked out I saw the most perfect person in the world.

"Edward!" I shouted and hugged him.

He laughed and hugged me back and we pulled away. "How was class?" he asked.

"Horrible." I said knowing a annoyed look was on my face.

"Why would that be?" He seemed worried.

"Because you weren't there of course." I slapped him in the arm and we started to walk off to class together.

"Hmm well class wasn't to great for me either. Number one because you weren't there and also the girls at this school their minds aren't PG at all!" He said discussed. I had to laugh at that.

"Well we are together for the next two hours. Math and then lunch although I will be on the very small stage for half the time. And maybe the time we do spend together people will be able to see that you are officially taken for the rest of your existence." He grinned when I said that.

In math all Edward and I did was pass notes like forth graders back and forth just talking about random stuff. My mind started to drift once again, this time to something I haven't thought of in awhile. Forks. I just started to realize just how much I missed that place. I wonder how Charlie and Jake are doing. Charlie thinks that I died from a bear attack (which is not to impossible for me to end up in such a bad situation) and Jake he knows that I have been changed into a vampire, but hasn't been able to find me since then. We left because I didn't want him to see me in pain and I couldn't reject him and keep on telling him I didn't love him in that way. I was hurting him. One day I will go back to Forks, but I have no idea when. I am not sure if Jacob would except me and I can't show my face around anyone else besides the wolves because I was suppose to be dead. I might have changed a lot, but I still was recognizable.

I turned my attention back to Edward not wanting to get depressed from those thoughts. "Hey, is Alice doing anything this weekend?" I asked him. I wanted to spend more time with her. We had so much to caught up on I wouldn't even care if we went shopping.

"Not that I know of. What are you thinking of doing?" He sounded curious enough, but I could see some jealousy in his eyes because I was thinking of making plans without him.

"I don't know just yet, but you can come along on what ever we do." He seemed very happy that I had said that like it was the best thing in the world.

"Thank you," He began and his face got sad, "But I am sure Alice will want to do something special with just her."

"Well to bad. I am the one who is going got make the plans and you are coming. Although I am sure she will want to go shopping and you will only be holding bags I don't care you are going and even Alice can't stop me from taking you."

His face turned back to a smile. "Well I will be looking forward to that." the bell rang and we got up and headed to the cafeteria. I was still thinking about Forks not being able to shake it. Maybe what I need is a much needed vacation. I don't know how Jake will react to how I look now or how I will get to him if some of his friends are still patrolling.

As I walked into the cafeteria I jumped onto the stage. I hooked up the microphones for me, Alex, Scarlet while everyone else was getting food. After Alex and Scarlet showed up mostly everyone had sat down and I could see Edward with the rest of the Cullen's at a table in the back.

"Hello everyone today I will be singing a song I wrote about a month ago called 'Haunted' I hope you all like it" I said into the microphone and the music started. **(The song is from Taylor Swift off her knew CD Speak Now so if you are trying to find it on you tube her voice will be a pitch higher or lower and it doesn't sound to great.)**

You and I walk a fragile lineI have known it all this timebut I never thought I'd live to see it breakIt's getting dark and it's all too quietAnd I can't trust anything nowAnd it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breathWon't lose you againsomething's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outSomething's gone terribly wrongYou're all I wantedCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outCan't breathe whenever you're goneCan't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk awayFrom everything we hadBut I still mean every word I said to youHe would try to take away my painAnd he just might make me smileBut the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breathWon't see you againsomething keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outSomething's gone terribly wrongYou're all I wantedCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outCan't breathe whenever you're goneCan't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just knowYou're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outSomething's gone terribly wrongWon't finish what you startedCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outCan't breathe whenever you're goneCan't go back, I'm haunted

Oh

You and I walk a fragile lineI have known it all this timeNever ever thought I'd see it thought I'd see it

Like always I heard people clap. "Thank you now for my second song I just wrote this last night it is called 'Perfect Two' hop you all enjoy." **(This song is originally by Auburn-Perfect Two) **I grabbed my guitar from its stand and Alex got me a stood.

You can be the peanut butter to my jellyYou can be the butterflies I feel in my bellyYou can be the captain and I can be your first mateYou can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kickYou can be the tear that I cry if we ever splitYou can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever beWithout you cause boy you complete meAnd in time I know that we'll both seeThat we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pieYou're the straw to my berryYou're the smoke to my highAnd you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me (for me)And I'm the one for you (for you)You take the both of us (of us)And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect twoWe're the perfect twoBaby me and youWe're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princessYou can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentistYou can be the shoes and I can be the lacesYou can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaserYou can be the pencil and I can be the paperYou can be as cold as the winter weatherBut I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever beWithout you cause boy you complete meAnd in time I know that we'll both seeThat we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pieYou're the straw to my berryYou're the smoke to my highAnd you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me (for me)And I'm the one for you (for you)You take the both of us (of us)And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect twoWe're the perfect twoBaby me and youWe're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt yaAnd you know that I think about yaAnd you know I can't live without yaNo..

I love the way that you smileAnd maybe in just a whileI can see me walk down the aisle

Cause you're the apple to my pieYou're the straw to my berryYou're the smoke to my highAnd you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me (for me)And I'm the one for you (for you)You take the both of us (of us)And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect twoWe're the perfect twoBaby me and youWe're the perfect two

I knew this song was kind of cheesy, but it really did show how I think of Edward. I bowed and got off the stage to go to Edwards. I didn't like being away from even for just one second.

"Good job." Alice congratulated me.

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled at her and right behind her was Edward I walked next to him and intertwined our fingers

"So Edward here was telling me about how you wanted to do something this week end. And it is going to be so much fun! We are going to get our nails painted. Then after that to the mall of course and then Emmett wanted to go, go carting with you." Alice seemed very excited.

"That sounds fantastic I would very much enjoy that. I got a question for you though it is kind of off subject. Is it going ot be sunny tomorrow or any time this week?" I saw her eyes go wide and look as if she was only here in body and then she snapped back.

"It will be sunny on Thursday until the afternoon then it will be cloudy skies." She grinned proud that she could help.

"Thank you that is just what I need." I mumbled to myself. In my head I started putting some plans together about how this is all going to work out. Tomorrow I will leave for Forks on foot, not just yet sure how I was going to get to Jacob. I am really hoping the wolves don't attack me. Then I will come back Thursday afternoon so that none can see me sparkle.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Edward asked me after five minutes of sitting at the cafeteria table. So I decided that this was a great moment to show him my gift. I lefted my shield form my mind and let him in. I heard him gasp and he smiled and then when I told him just what I was planning to do he had a stern look on his face.

"Bella you will not. You could get killed. You against six or seven of those wolves will be to dangerous." He said.

_Says you._ I said in my thoughts.

"Not just me Bella. You know the rest of the family will think the same. You are not going alone." He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. His eyes were blazing trough mine and I couldn't help but loose myself in them. How did he dazzle me so much. He looked away from my eyes and I was pained. "I am sorry I didn't mean to do that to you." He spoke softer and gentler this time. I then realized I still had my shield off and that made me uncomfortable. So I put it back on and he looked disappointed, but he is just going to have to deal with it.

"Come on. I can't bring you and drag you into this. He doesn't like you as is and you coming will make matters worse." I tried to win this argument, but I knew I would never win. "Fine you can come happy now? Just letting you know your only causing more problems."

"Thank you. That makes me feel better. We were already apart for to long. One day with out you would be torture. Being apart could kill us both how many times do we have to prove that?" He was right and I knew it.

"Your right and thank you for caring. Well lets go to class the warning bell is probably about to ring see you later." I pecked him on the lips and I heard some girls around us say 'no I can't believe this' and 'I hate her' well at least they knew he was mine. I smiled and walked way looking back one more time, waved and mouthed 'I love you'. He returned the I love you and waved back.

Now if school could just end so I can start packing for my trip and Edward's.

**Hey how did you like it? Well please review to let me know and also I won't be using any songs for awhile, but if you do have a song that you would like me to use in the story I will use it as long as it fits in the story at that time. The only songs I would reject completely and right off the bat is Friday by Rebecca Black. So thank you for reading and again REVIEW! Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry that my chapters are coming later and usual. I will try my best to get a chapter in, in the next day or two. I am finishing up this year of school and have finals this week as some of you may have so I have been studying none stop so bare with me. By this next week chapters should be coming in every two or three days.**

**I am so sorry to keep you all waiting I know that you may be impatient with fan fictions as I am when people don't up**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTIANT!**

**Hello everyone! I am sorry that I haven't been updating, but it is not my fault! Well actually tecniclly it is... but ANYWAY what happened is my laptop litrally broke in half. Yes, split in two. So I have just gotten a knew one finnally after two and a half weeks. So please bare with me until I get my next chapter up.**

**I have not giving up on the story until the very end sop I hope none of you thought that. I am sorry to leave you only this athours note again, but at least you know another ones coming. I hope for your understanding.**

**And as Glozel would say (If any of you watch her on you tube) "Peace and blessin's people, peace and blessin's."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone i hope you all enjoy thank you for reading and please review! Heard some people want to hear some of the story in Edwrds perspective and thank you for that great idea because i was wondering how i was going to do these next couple chapters from Bella's perspective. So that will be coming up soon. Now like always the song i have been listening to none stop latley in The Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga I believe thaty is what its called. Anyway back to the story finally.**

Chapter 8

Edward an I were runing through the forest having a great time just being in this moment of silence and alone time we were having. I had finally for the first time really been on an adventure in my vampire time and I felt so good and so free. Though I was missing my coven and my family I couldn't think of that for to long. I had to think of how to aproch Jacob and the wolves. I knew if Seth was patroling he would help me out and so would Jacob, but that is a slim chance one of them will be patroling. And if it wasn't one of them how was I going to handle the rest of the wolves.

"Bella I think we are going to have to go into town and get some knew cloths." I heard Edward say and I looked down to my cloths. We had been running through rain and mud and although we were fairly clean ourselves the bottom of our pants were all muddy and so were our shoes.

"Ahhh ya that might be a bit of a problem." I smiled. "Well lead the way." I motioned him to go in front of me, but instead he picked me up and through me on his back and started ruinning. I rested my head on his sholder.

"Sorry you just go a bit slow for my liking." He chuckled.

"Its fine. I like this feeling anyway. It helps me think." I said while closing my eyes and before I knew it we where almost into town.

We moved swiftly across not looking suspicious creeping out of the forest. We where right across the street from a small Wal-Mart in Forks and we knew it was going to be the best we got. I flipped my hoodie up and jumped off Edward's back. Edward also flipped his hoodie up as we walked across the street trying to not be seen. I had no doubt in my mind that if someone saw us they would know who we were well at least Edward would be farley reconizable.

Edward reached for my hand and I let him take it as always. As we were about to walk into Wal-Mart a girl ran squeeling past us and a man running behind her.

"No! No! Please I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The girl squeeled over and over. The guy finnaly caught up to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Say it again this time with feeling." They were both laughing now at this point and I could reconize the voices. I stopped for a second just watching them.

"I'm sorry." The girl sighed and then next thing you know an ice cream cone was in her face. The girl screammed and started to wipe it off. The girl turned and around and the two of them kissed and they then started laughing again. Jessica and Mike two dearly missed friends, its great to see they have stayed together and moved on from my "death".

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said and started pulling me along.

"Yah I am just happy to see things worked ot for them. I motioned towards Jessica and Mike and Edward frowned.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"No really its okay I am happy to see them. I knew coming back would bring back good and bad memories this is just one of the good ones." I looked up and smiled at Edward and he smiled back.

"Okay lets go get some cloths now. We look kind of homeless." I laughed a bit at that.

We shopped for about ten minutes and found the cloths that we need and we went in line to check out. We spent about two minutes in line and Edward was starting to pay for our clothes when I heard another familiar voice. I couldn't move when I heard this voice.

"I know you miss her, but you have two knew step kids and you have to think of them. They understand the hurt you are going through, but you have to learn to suport them to. I mean even Seth is still morning from losing a friend, but really you have to be strong not just for him, but for you also." I couldn't look.I wasn't going to look.

"I guess you are right, but the anniversary of her passing is tomorrow and it just is making all these feelings come back. Lets go see Billy and check to see how him and Jacob. I know that he has been out a lot according to Billy. Tomorrow isn't just affecting me you know?" He chuckled a bit then frowned again.

As soon as Edward had finished paying for the cloths I pulled him out as quickley as possible. I was holding it together by a thread. I was going to loose it. I love that Edward is here, but I wish that he didn't have to winess this. Edward wrapped his arm around me tightly as we moved across the road into the forest. We ran for another minute or so until we couldn't hear the road anymore. I leaned into Edward's chest and started sobbing. How could I do this to him? Charlie was my father and I was causing him so much pain. I didn't even get to show him that I am fine now. He thinks I died sad and depressed, but really when I "died" it was the best thing in the world. I knew once that I was changed there was someway I could see Edward again.

"Bella, shhh, shhh, its going to be okay. I know that this is a lot and I know that this trip is going to be emotional. Not just for you, but for the two of us. Please don't let me see you cry right now it breaks my heart." He whispered trying to sooth me and it was working. I realized that we were on the forest floor and I was being craddeled by Edward.

"I think I am better now." I said barley loud enough for him to hear "Thank you. I needed that. Come on lets get to your house." Edwrd started to pull us both from the ground. I started to walk toward the direction of the house when Edward spoke.

"Oh Bella?" I turned around and saw Edward walking up behind me. He put his arm around my waist.

"Yes?" I ask giving him a curious glance.

"I love you." He spoke simpley yet with so much love and affection. I smiled.

"I love you to." I got on my tip toes and gave him a kiss. he was the most perfect thing in my life. I couldn't live with out him for one second. Knowing that he will always be there for me was a very fantastic and special feeling. I pulled awy and we were both grining like dorks. "Okay, okay lets get a move on." We ran hand in hand to the house.

Edward unlocked the door and we stepped through. The scent of the house fill me and I was so happy in this moment. I remembered everything. I looked around thinking of every momory I have had in this house suprised I could remember everything so easily.

"What are you thinking?" I looked over and saw Edward leaned up against his piano. I opened my mind to him to show him everything that I had just thought in these pased two seconds. My eyes were closed going through everything, that I hadn't even noticed that Edwrd had carried me to the couch. My eyes were now opened staring into Edward's eyes the golden brown intoxicating me quickley. I couldn't think strait. He was dazzeling me again, I guess things never change. "I love it when you do that." He said running his fingeres through my hair.

I reached out to toched his face. Now he felt soft instead of like smooth granit. I wss marveled by him and his perfection. I ran my hand down his cheek to his chin and slowley leaned in for a kiss. Appearently Edward wasn't going to be so patient today. He pulled my face to his and I felt his lips and how mine molded into them so easily. My arms were around his neck not even in a second. I had never gone this ruff with Edward if you could even call it ruff. By ruff I meant as far. I realized just how carful Edward had been when I was a human. One of Edwrd's hands was holding me to him and the other suporting my wait near my hip and was slowly going a bit lower.

I opened my lip enough for my tounge to slowly run across his lips. I heard him growl and I mirked against his lips. As soon as I started to unbutton his shirt he stopped me and liffted my face an inch away from his so he could look intro my eyes. i could tell that it hurt him as much as it hurt me, maybe more, to stop what we were just about to go into. "What are you doing?" He asked studdering a bit.

"Edward, I am not a fragel human anymore you don't have to worry." I said leaning in to continue.

I realized he wasn't returning the kiss. "Bella?" he mumbled. I pulled away. "It isn't that you aren't human anymore, its that I would really like to do it the right way." I laughed in disbelief.

"Aren't you the one that said that once we become a 'monster' that we have no souls? I am not saying that I have fallen for that stupid lie, but really you don't have to worry about my sould." I said inm a pursuading tone that was almost enough for him to crack and just for it for once, but sadly I could tell that he wasn't going to give up.

"It isn't just that it is also the fact that I want to do it the right way just because for me it feels right and special. You don't deserve the least you deserve the very best because you are perfect." He said eyes pleading. I groand and got up and turned away from him. "I am sorry, Bella." I turned around and smiled.

"I know. You are just trying to be a gentelmen i am sorry for trying to push you. I feel like I am the devil trying to steel _your_ vertue now. Oh, how the tables have turned." I said as he stood up.

"How so?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well you always say how it is hard for you and how you changing me will steel my vertue now i am trying to steel yours. Not like I wasn't five years ago." I laughed.

"Well we leave to find Jacob in another three hours. What do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"You know what I want to do." I said and Edward shot me a warning look. "I know, I know I was just saying. Well lets just watch T.V. and lounge around for awhile."

"Sounds good to me." Edward said and we sat on the couch nto really paying any attention to the T.V. just enjoying thbe time we had together.

**Thank you for your patience everyone! I will update as soon as I can and please, please, please, please REVIEW and I thank everyone that had really it means a lot even if you give me harsh critisizme... wow I spelled that so wrong my computer doesn't even know what word I am trying to spell haha. Well thanks again add me to your favorite stories list please or authour! Hope to write soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone okay so i see some of you were disapointed in Edward yesterday. Well i am sorry, but hey Edward is Edward. He is old fashion. When you are writing off of someone elses story I think that you have to try to keep thier personality in the story. Of coarse here and there I will and others will go away from that for something more interesting, but again Edward is always going to be that gentelman. SO please review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9: EPOV

The concern on Bella's face hadn't faded at all as we ran through the forest, in fact it had only gotten worse as we got closer to the treaty line.

"Where is it?" Bella asked.

"You should be able to smell it pretty soon here." I looked Bella was looking strait forward, eyes set and on a mission to seek out what she wanted. It was times like these when I didn't need to read her mind. Her face gave her away most of the time, but right now she was leaving all emotions out iin the opened.

"Do you think Jacob will hate me?" I turned to face Bella and I saw that right now what she needed was some reasurence.

"Bella I don't think anyone could ever hate you. From your though what you have showed me so far of Jacob, I don't think he could ever bring himself to hate you even if it is what eh so badley wanted." Her face seemed to relax just the slightest and I reasuringly squeezed her hand.

"Edward honestley I don't think it is such a good thing that you come."This was maybe the hundreth time Bella has tryed to argue this point with me and maybe I should listen to her about this, but I can't bring myself to leave her right now.

"I can't Bella I literally _can't_ leave you. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me when I leave you for one second. Plus with the danger that you are being put in there is no way." I know she must think I am a little over protective, but after that past years I think I have a good reason.

"There are somethings that have happened while you were gone I am not sure how to tell you them and until I figure it out I can't tell you. If you find these things out the wrong way by going with me I am not sure you will ever forgive me. I am not exagerating, somethings are pretty bad I just want to tell you on my own time." What the hell could she possibley be talking about? Me not forgiving her? She could walk around doing the most horendous thing and that couldn't change my love for her.

"Then you should tell me now because I am going with you." She groaned.

"I can't okay. I am not ready. So try not to listen to hard or look at things to deeply. If you have any questions you can ask when we leave just don't jump to any conclusions." Bella spoke softly. I knew she was trying to hide something about her voice. Was it deep regret I was hearing? I guess I will just have to find out.

Then suddenley I could smell the most sickening smell in my entire life. Werewolves.

"You smell that?" I asked Bella. I Looked over and she was holding her breath.

"Yah, who couldn't." She gasped.

"Well we are about thirty feet away from the line. You can see the paw prints where the werewolves run patrol or have been ever since they found out what they were." I pointed out.

We passed couldn't just go past the line otherwize they will kill us no matter what the reason we were here for. We wait for the wolf that was on patrol to come flying past to ask him... or I guess it could be a her to. Bella told me about leah and how they were now step sisters.

"I can hear them. There is two." Bella spoke in a whisper. I didn't know if vampires could have panick attackes and Bella might be the first one to.

I listened holding Bella in my arms trying to comfort her. "They can smell us. I believe form the conversation onw of them is a wolf named Embry..." I dragged on the last part half in there minds and half trying to focus on Bella.

Her eyes lightened up immediately. "Thats great! Embry is Jacob's right hand man at all times. That must mean Jacob is with him." She said in an exciting whisper.

Bella stood up ubruptly and turned in the direction that the wolves were coming. I stood up with her and intertwined our hands. She looked up to me with confidence her smile glowing and I could tell she was ready for this to happen. Her and her best friend finally untiting again. I hope this doesn't blow up in our face.

**I know it is a short little chapter don't you just love clif hanggers? Well PLEASE review it help not only me a lot, but also those who are thinking about reading my story might want to look at some feed back to see if my story is worth reading which I sure hope it is concidering all of the story alerts I am getting and favorite story stuff so I have to thank you all for that. Also I would like to thank all those whome have already reviewed I would read your names off, but I can't really get to them at the moment so thanks so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter I hope that you all like it and again a song I can't get out of my head is called "Liar Liar" by Christina Grimmie and this artist is knew to the music business, but she is great I love the covers she makes on you tube and anyways back to the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 EPOV

_Is that...? No it couldn't possibly could it? _I hear one of the wolves thoughts and I can tell that they are Jacob's from the many memories he has of him and her.

_What is going on? Bella is suppose to be dead. Did HE change her? Why is he back is I thought that he had left her in the woods._ What must have been Embry, his mind flashed through pictures from someone else's thoughts. I was captivated by the Wolfe packs minds, but I had to focus and see is there is any immediate danger.

It was pretty obvious that Jacob wasn't going to speak or change into his human form to do so and I could tell that Bella realized the same thing. She looks nervous and was biting her bottom lip.

"Hey Jake." Bella greeted him. "And it is also very nice to see you Embry as well." They both nodded once to acknowledge her. "I know that this might seem very confusing to you considering you thought I was dead... well I kind of am, but you know what I mean." She started rambling nervously. "I am sorry I haven't come back to show you what really happened to me, but I just didn't because I thought you might be upset. A vampire you don't know of had found me from Victoria tourchering me and saved me the only was he could... he changed me. That is irrelevant though as to why I have come back. I came back to see you to see if you would still be my friend if you weren't completely repulsed by me. I don't expect you to welcome me back with open arms, but I was willing to try to be friends again with you if you would with me?"

Jacob relaxed a little from his defensive position. His thoughts were sincere, but he was not sure what to think just yet. His thought were pulling him in different directions and were scrambled from shock. Then I heard one strait forward thought form his that he seemed hesitant to let me hear. _I don't like you ever much at all Edward, but could you translate for me. I don't feel comfortable changing into my human form to speak._ I nodded my head. _And please no editing my thoughts._ My lips formed a tight line as I was hesitant this time, but I nodded anyway.

"Bella, I am going to be translating his thoughts to you because he isn't comfortable in his human form at the moment." I said looking towards her face. I was holding her had that was squeezing mine pretty tightly from anxiety.

"Of course I understand." Bella spoke. I listened on to Jacob's thoughts to translate. I changed my tone of voice to a tone I heard Jacob using in a memory Bella had shown me earlier, the tone was almost exactly like his.

"Bella, it is nice to see you again alive and well." I translated. "I have missed you and going crazy since your 'death'. As for your request to be friend... I don't know just yet I am still in shock. It is so serial."

"I have missed you to I don't even know what to say! I would really like to get caught up some time you know. Maybe we can go get a bit to eat sometime? You know just like old times. Not that I will be eating," she chuckled, "But I don't know if this is the place? Does that sound good?" she asked smoothly.

"Sure, I would like that and one more thing before you go..." I was confused about this thought. "Eli has stopped by a couple times to see if there was any news about your disappearance and if the status of their assumptions of 'death' had changed. He seems really worried and you should talk to him about it." Bella's face turned to a state of confusion, shock, and worry. I think I might have seen a glimpse of happiness in there to.

"Uh... yah of course. Do you have any contact information? Maybe a number?"

"No he only stops by about once a month and you know that he doesn't carry a phone never cared for them much." I heard Jacob bark slightly and shake his head as if he was laughing at some inside joke and apparently Bella under stood it to because she giggled.

"Well you never know people change there mind." _Just like Edward?_ I heard Jacob's thought, but I didn't want to voice it. I didn't want Bella to doubt my love for her. I looked into Jacob's eyes

"You will find out tomorrow when you two have lunch. I can make reservations for you to I promise nothing to fancy." That last part I spoke to Bella and she smiled and looked up to me.

"Thank you, but what does Jacob want to know?"

"Like I said tomorrow. You to can ask each other all the questions you want." I kissed her forehead. I heard one of the wolves sound like they scoffed in disgust.

"Well goodbye, Jacob. See you tomorrow. I assume you already told Edward your number and I will call you in the morning and tell you when and where. I will see you later to Embry... I hope." She smiled a smug smile to both of them. I nodded to each of them in goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Bella" I said. This thought was voice both in unison from Jacob and Embry. Bella waved and the wolves watched us leave.

After we were out of hearing range Bella spoke. "That went much faster and simpler than I thought." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yah the vocal part of the conversation. They were both just so confused in a way and still in shock also they had to think in the way they had to as part of there pack. They had to think business and friendly. Jacob has some very good questions for you, but don't worry I believe you will do just fine. I also have a question for you. Who is Eli?" I remembered a thought of Embry's; there was a man who looked about six feet tell and had black hair that went across his eyebrows almost covering them. He had a bright white smile on his face, brown eyes with golden specks. He stood tall, he wore a black, leather jacket and black skinny jeans with a coupled chains. One his white shirt underneath his jacket there was an image unclear that had some black and red print. then he had boots on. he seemed a bit Gothic to me, but he looked like he had a bright personality that lite him up. He seemed like a very interesting character.

"I will tell you about that some other time. The story is a bit much and I am not sure I am ready to share yet. That is one of the things I was talking about you finding out that isn't really going to have a happy ending and you might look at me differently, but in time I will share." She had her hair covering her face her head down so I couldn't get a read on her. Well I guess I will just have to be patient.

"I have Jacob's number we can put it in your phone when we get home. Also there is something I would like to show you. I think you will be very happy to see it." She looked up to me with a toothy grin that made me chuckle.

"Really?" she asked her eyes looking very curious.

"Yes of course come on follow me." I pulled her behind me a bit as we ran into the house.

**Hope you liked this chapter please review! And like I had said on my last chapter I wanted to thank those who have reviewed so thanks to Lionnara, lcb09271991, Louisvuittonfreak, Jazzie24, and HalloweenRocks14! All of you are great. Well if you haven't reviewed already please review thanks. Next chapter should be up soon bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 11 BPOV

Edward was pulling me gently behind him as we entered the house. He turned toward me and his golden eyes were blazing with passion and I knew that this wasn't just something out of the ordinary that he wanted to show me, that this was something special. I sucked in a big breath and held it in my throat. I don't think that I could even move right now. Was he proposing to me? Where did this come from? I am not sure if I want that just that. I mean I really do love him with my whole being, but marriage?

"Bella, please calm down. You look like you are going into shock or something." He led me to the couch. "Just sit here for a minute I have to go and get something, okay?" He looked a bit worried, but I nodded my head.

"I am not going anywhere." I said barley making the words escape my mouth.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and he disappeared up the steps. If vampires could go into shock think I was really close to it.

In two seconds he was standing in front of me. I saw something in his hand in an envelope. This didn't look like a proposal so I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Bella remember when I left you and I said that you would just forget about me and that there would be nothing to remind you of me? You thought I had left you, but really I hadn't... not completely, of course you know that my heart was with you always and still is, but I did leave you something physically." He spoke in a very soft tone trying to get his words out right.

"I- I don't understand?" I spoke in a very confused tone.

"Bella, remember for your birthday all of my family's presents and the pictures of that day disappeared and all memories of our family was gone? I didn't take those from you they were always with you." I cocked my head to the side confused. What does he mean they were with me? He just said it himself, they were gone when they left. "I had left everything with you, Bella, it was all under you floorboards the entire time and I think that it is time that you get it back."

He reached out his hand and handed me the envelope. I took it from him with one hand and with the other I pulled him down to the couch and sat on his lap. As I started to open the envelope Edward started to run his fingers through my hair in a soothing way.

I looked up to him before I pulled anything out giving him a questioning stare. "Go ahead." he said motioning towards my hands. I looked back down and the first thing I pulled out was the picture of me and Edward on that day. I smiled as I looked back into my memories of that day. It was perfect... well aside form the part where Jasper almost sucked out all my blood.

"Oh my gosh." My voice was a tone of shock and I knew if I could still dry I would be right now. I brushed my hand across the picture. Wow, did I look different, and Edward was beautiful as always.

I reached my hand in again this time pulling out the plane tickets to Jacksonville, that Carlisle and Esme had bought me. "Its a shame that we never got to go." Edward said his mouth pulled into a frown.

"Its okay, it would've been to dangerous anyway. I mean a vampire in the Florida sun? I mean, I don't think you would just sparkle, you might actually milt like in the movies." I giggled.

"Bella, I thought they just went, POOF!" When he said 'poof' his fingers did a weird jazz hands motion.

"Okay, whatever you get the point." I moved the tickets to the side and took that last thing in there. It was Edward's CD that he had made for me. It had every single one of his compositions on it, but the first was my lullaby. I smiled I was so ecstatic. I remembered the first time he played it for me. We were sitting on the piano bench just ten feet away from us now. I looked at the piano replaying the memory, and that only made my smile wider.

"Thank you." I said turning back to Edward and placed my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Really this means a lot to me." I gave him a quick kiss and put everything back in the envelope and placed it on the coffee table.

"Your welcome, but you shouldn't even be thanking me. They are your things already." I placed my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head and placed his chin on my head. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder so that he was holding my hand. He was fumbling with my fingers and brought them to his lips. He kissed each one and then rested our intertwined hands in his lap. Well at least he didn't propose. We were sitting and enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" he pulled my chin up so he was looking right at me.

"I love you." I smirked and kissed his lips.

"I love you to."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Edward? Do you know where my phone is?" I have been looking for my phone for ten minutes. I really needed to call Jacob and ten minutes is a long time to be looking for something when you are a vampire.

"Ya I had it here." I turned around just in time to catch it.

"Thank you... but why did you have my phone?" It wasn't that I cared I was just honestly curious.

"Well mind broke and I was talking to Alice we are suppose to go back tomorrow afternoon and you still haven't made plans with Jacob so I told her that we would probable becoming back late." Edward flopped down on the couch and started flipping through channels with the remote.

"Okay." I unlocked the screen on my Iphone and started to text Jacob. Wait that reminds me. How did Edward break his phone? "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" Edward looked up at me.

"How did you break you phone?"

"Well... I... uh... well..." Edward stuttered lost for words. What the hell could he have done to his phone that he just can't tell me about? I am not his mother I don't care. I am just wondering.

"Edward just tell me I just want to know not that big of a deal."

"You know how I lose my temper easily? Well I lost it and I crushed my phone until it was dust, but you didn't see it. I was stomping on it an everything and now it seems to be imbedded into the carpet in my room." It didn't seem like he really wanted to talk about why he was mad so I didn't ask. How could i not have heard him do that?

"Okay." I started texting Jake.

"Hey, how do you feel about just eating at IHOP tomorrow for breakfast? Nothing fancy just comfortable."-Bella

"Yes! I love there pancakes!"-Jake

"Haha well okay. Is eight o' clock a good time for you."-Bella

"Of course, I will see you then Bells, bye."-Jake

"Bye, Jake"-Bella

Okay just one more night that's all. I sighed then hopefully some of my life will go back to how it was before. No more drama, I will have all my friends by me... well maybe I still have to talk to Eli. Ugh!

**Good? Bad? Let me know just press that magical button bellow and review! Thank you for reading and I promise to upload as soon as possible.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter! I am loving this knew artist Christina Grimmie she is amazing i listen to her covers all the time on you tube you have to check her out. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Its been great to look and see that there is a new review every once in awhile. Back to the story.**

Chapter 12

Because we didn't have a car with us I had to walk all the way to IHOP not that I mind, just that I have to be careful so that no humans notice me.

"I am heading out Edward. Wish me luck!" I started walking out the door.

"Good luck and be safe." Edward said and then he was right behind me and gave me a hug. I turned around in his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will don't worry." I gave him a reassuring smile

"Bella, have you forgotten who you are? You are a danger magnet, anything could happen."

I laughed. "Bye, I will be back in about an hour... depends on how much Jake eats and he eats a lot."

I ran off the porch steps and into the forest. I got to town in a little less than ten minutes. I appeared from the trees when I saw that no humans where around and walked in and waited for Jacob, which wasn't very long because he cam in the door almost just after I stepped in.

I smiled brightly at him and he gave me a big toothy grin. I walked over to him with my arms opened to give him a hug and he put his hands in front of him and took a step back. I immediately put my arms down and frowned. Did he not want to be my friend?

"Bells, I don't mean it that way." Jacob laughed, "I just am not used to the stench and I am not sure if I want it all over me." I started laughing along with him.

"Sorry, I forgot you know. It just felt like old times, I forget sometimes." I said apologetically.

"How can you forget that you changed into a vampire?" Jacob asked.

"Shhhh! Gosh, Jake, we are still in public." I put my finger over my lips to get the point across.

"Oh right..." He looked down sheepishly.

"Bella, table for two?" a lady asked. I turned around.

"Thats me!" I said raising my hand so that she got the right person and didn't get confused with the ten other people around us. Her head turned towards me and she smiled.

"Right this way, your seating is in a more private area just as asked. I will be out to get you drinks in five minutes just hang tight." hmmm that was nice of Edward.

"Thanks." I said as she gave us the menus and walked away.

"Wow," Jacob started, "I didn't know that IHOP was fancy enough to have a 'private seating' area." Well frankly I didn't either. I thought this place was for any family, but this is nice. "So what are you getting." Jacob asked.

"Hmmm i will get type 'O' to start off." I smirked and we both started laughing.

"Bells, I am sorry, but this is kind of creepy. I mean you a vampire? Well, I guess it is for the best your balance seems to have improved."

"Thanks Jake, always there to bring out the positive." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hello welcome to IHOP, what can I get you to drink?" our waitress had a note pad whiped out and she looked ready to write so I looked towards Jacob.

"I'll have... a Dr. Pepper please, and you Bella?" Jacob asked.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and looked towards the waitress who was patiently waiting for my answer. "I guess I will have the same, thank you."

"Okay, your orders will be out shortly." the waitress said and walked away.

I looked at Jacob as we were kind of in an awkward silence. "So..." I said.

"Bella honestly I am okay with it." Jacob said casually slouching down in his seat getting comfortable and throwing his hands behind his head so they were holding his head.

"Okay with what part exactly?" I said confused, leaning over the table a bit.

"Well of course I am not thrilled with you being a vampire and all, but I think I can get used to it. From what I have seen you are the same Bella. I thought you were going to turn into some crazed monster. Tell me though and I am just curious... how many humans have you killed?" How was he acting so casual about this! He used to always call vampires "bloodsuckers" or "leaches". This was odd, but he was right. I mean I didn't expect to be the same Bella that I was as human, but I am not in some ways, of course there is the more coordinated Bella, more beautiful Bella...

"None." I responded with no emotion. "I was so scared that I was going to... but before I was changed I guess my mind knew what to expect and I trained it from everything I have seen vampires respond to. I think that if everyone had known what to expect before they were changes that they wouldn't be so blood crazed. Don't get me wrong it was hard to do still... just it was more simple for me than everyone else." I explained. I heard footsteps coming towards our table.

"Okay here you are. Your drinks." she set down our drinks and then brought out the notepad again. "What can I get you to eat?" I looked toward Jake again and saw he was studding his menu.

"I'll get these pancakes," He pointed at a picture on the menu, "And I would like you to make sure that there is enough wiped cream on the smiley face. Last time I came here this waiter totally ripped me off. I am paying full price so that is what I should get." Wow Jake took his food seriously. The waitress just stared at him eyes a bit wider than before.

"Oh... okay?" Then she turned her attention to me. "Anything for you miss?" She asked.

"No thank you." I smiled and she was off. "Wow, Jake. It must have been horrible. I mean no wip cream smiley face? I can't even imagine something so bad happening!" I looked at him with a face that was suppose to look like complete shock. He laughed.

"It was horrible, they say it is only for kids, but I disagree." Jacob said. "So anyway you must be one tamed vamp then. I mean, no cool stories about sucking all the blood out of someone?"

"No, and don't joke about that. I can't even imagine. But, hey if you wanna hear one about an animal that's something I can share." I joked with him.

"Bella, you know I am part animal. That is just cruel." He put his hand over his heart and looked at me with a sad face.

"Yes, and your part human. Also you eat animals so you are killing something like your own kind! Might not be in the same shape, but they are animals to." I laughed and we joked around for another ten minuted until his food came.

"Okay, time for business. How where you changed?" Jake asked.

"I was at home just sitting in my room working on a report. There was a very big storm that night and I heard a screeching sound coming from the window. I thought it was just a tree outside hitting the window, but then the window poped open and before I could react I was swung over someones shoulder and I couldn't tell who's. I was freaking out as I was thrown to the ground in the forest. I tried to scream, but my throat felt closed up I was so scared. I then looked into the eyes of the person who had brought me there. I noticed immediately that it was Victoria. You could tell by the eeriness of her eyes. They where as red as the blood she was taking form me slowly, tourchering me. She told me how useless I was, why everyone was just putting up with me because they had to, that no one really cared at all. I believed her. I mean really how could I not after everything that happened in those last six months. Just before he was going to kill me she let me have five last words. You and I both know what they were most likely were." I looked at Jake. He was now sitting uneasy in his seat his hands clutching the table. "Don't break the table, Jake." I warned.

"Sorry." He muttered and put his hands in his lap.

"Anyway my last words were 'I love you Edward, always.' I shut my eyes waiting for death to come. I couldn't tell though because in those six months I could hardly feel a thing. Nothing mattered. Why should it? My very reason for existing was gone. Then I heard Victoria screech. It sounded like metal being torn off of something... I can't explain it, but it was pretty evident that someone was attacking her. That was the last thing I remember before waking up in some house and there were other vampires there. This vampire Rickey saved me and I became part of there coven and it has been five years since i have. Then Edward came back about a week ago, apparently he was enrolled in the same high school. Edward and me where fighting and everything because I didn't want to listen to him, but then I came to my senses and I need to hear the truth. He told me he left to protect me from him and his family so I could live a human normal and safe life... they left. I know you wouldn't have believed them, but I saw it in all their eyes... it was the truth. And here I am today." I finished. Wow that was a lot of explaining.

"I am happy to hear you are alright Bella. I can see it in your eyes, its like you weren't alive before and now... you just seem so alive and really." He smiled. Yes! He was happy maybe nothing has changed about us. We are still friends and he noticed it the same time I did. We couldn't stop smiling everything was right again. "So are you going to tell Charlie?"

I was completely shocked he would think I would tell Charlie. "No! There is no way! HE can't know. Jake please promise me you won't tell him! Its the best thing for him. Him knowing will just put his life in danger and our secret existence can't be a secret if we tell him."

"He already knows about the werewolf thing. Hell, his step kids are! I am sure he can keep you a secret."

"No, I am a vampire. He would totally freak! All he would think about around me was when I am going to attack. He seems happy now I don't want to interfere."

"Bella your his daughter! Ever thought about that?" Jacob did have a point.

"I will think about it okay." I muttered.

"You don't have to Bella. I am just pointing out that you could have everyone back in your life. Everyone that you want to tell you could tell... like Eli." I gasped. I didn't think that Jacob would bring him up.

"No." I tried to say strongly, but my voice was so small.

"Bella I don't know what happened between you to, but he is very worried. You guys were friends and then you started avoiding him. When I say he is worried about you, he _really_ is. He won't tell me. What happened?" I looked at Jacob and I could tell he really didn't know.

"I used him okay! I _used _him for crying out loud! I am a monster for using one of my friends and I am ashamed. The worst things is that he doesn't even _care._ He said he understands. That isn't understandable!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"What do you mean Bella? How did you use him? You mean like..." He leaned over the table and whispered, "Sex?"

"Oh, no don't say it! It is bad enough already, but we didn't actually do it. I was going to, like about to. I thought if Edward thought I wasn't good enough for him, because that is what I thought him leaving was about at the time, I was going to show him someone could love me and that I was worth it." I frowned. I can't believe I did that.

"Well how far did you get?" He asked.

"Uhhh... to the point where we were both naked and he was about to... you know." I said stuttering not wanting to say it.

"Bella, I understand, but i am just saying that you can say he was about to stick his dick in you. We are both grown people here... well you are eighteen forever." He laughed.

"This isn't funny Jacob." I said in a stern voice. He stopped laughing.

"Well who stopped it?" He asked sounding hesitant.

"I am sad to say that it wasn't me." I put my head down. "He realized that I wasn't doing this because I liked him. He knew how things were with Edward. I am happy he stopped it because it would've made me feel worse. I haven't even told Edward yet and the guilt is eating me up inside."

"Bella look at me." He demanded. I looked up. "You are beautiful. Edward is very lucky to have you and he... loved you. It takes a lot of love to leave someone to make that persons life better. He is very selfless about you. I am sure when you tell him it will all work out." I felt a lot of hope in his words.

I smiled and got up and kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. "Thank you I needed that. Well I have to go. I will call you." I pulled away and put a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Eat anything you want."

"Your leaving already?" He asked.

"Gotta get back to school. I will visit soon okay." I waved and started walking off.

"Bye, Bells I will miss you." Jake said longing in his voice.

**There you go! Hope you all enjoyed it. It took me awhile to make this chapter because I spent two days maybe three debating on how this should go. So review! Tell me what you think, because this chapter was a bit difficult to write so thank you all so much for reading! I will update as soon as possible.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews and for reading it means a lot. Well enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 15 EPOV

I couldn't believe it! I knew that he loved her, but I didn't think he would take it that far to get Bella away from me. In his mind he thought once Bella saw that he could love her and show her how love really feels Bella would come running to him. He also was thinking that after he had done that I would think Bella was some disgusting slut. There is no way I would think so low of Bella!

"Finnish down here I will get her stuff that is upstairs." I said to Emmett and Jasper.

We were at the house that Bella once lived in. She decided she was moving in with us now because she didn't want to look in that baster's eyes. I know she still loves him despite what he did, but that was just Bella. "Forgive and forget." She told me. I just think that she doesn't want to believe what happened.

I was now upstairs and found her room easily following the scent. When I walked in everything was pure white. The only color coming from the hundreds of boos lining the walls. She had two bookshelves lining the to side walls and the wall right in front of me was just glass. Tall windows letting in natural light that lit the room perfectly. It seemed calming and refreshing. I took the boxes that I was carrying in my hands and filled them up with books in under two minutes.

I took another box that had bubble wrap inside for more valuable and fragile things. She had many picture frames on the shelves also that I had grabbed and put in the boxes and noticed that some of them where of her human friends in Forks and the one that I had given back to her just two days ago. I smiled at that and made sure that one was is the safest position possible.

I sighed and walked down stairs. "That's everything."

"You can't do this! You can't take her away from us!" Rickey yelled.

I looked right at him glaring daggers at him. "I am not doing this, you did. She wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't for your stupid decisions and she decided to leave on her own not me even though I totally support this." I turned to Alex, Scarlet, and Brandon and smiled. "Bella said you can visit when ever you guys want. In fact Esme would be delighted to have you over sometime." shifted the boxes in my hands so I could grab another one off the floor that Emmett and Jasper had forgotten to put in the truck. I nodded to all of them and went to the car.

"Wait!" I heard Alex call. I poked my head out of the car. "You forgot her piano."

"Oh, we have one at our house, Bella said it looks beautiful in your house and couldn't take it." Alex hung her head.

"Okay." She mumbled and went in the house.

BPOV

I was passing for almost an hour and a half in Alice's room because I was so worried. What if Edward got in another fight with him? How did my friends take it? What if right now they were arguing about to start throwing each other around?

"Ugh!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air.

"What?" Alice asked from the desk not taking her eyes on the computer. Internet shopping. Typical Alice.

"I hate not know that is going on there. I hate not know how things will turn out." I flopped down on Alice's bed noticing that I had left tinny little dents in the hard wood from where my feet had been.

"You know you could just ask me."

"Oh yeah! I forgot how did I forget that? Anyway is everything going to be okay?" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes, everything will be fine. I mean sure your friends are sad and all, but that is normal." Alice gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back.

I heard a car coming off the highway and toward the house. Yes! Their back.

I ran outside to see the Jeep pulled up in the drive way and Edward came out of the backseat and before his foot could touch the ground I was over there. I flew at him knocking him back into the Jeep, our feet sticking through the door.

"Hello!" I shouted smiling and hugging him tightly. Edward laughed and pulled us both back up and got out then lifting me from the seat and onto the ground. "Thanks."

"Welcome, love." He kissed my forehead and intertwined our finger. "Ready to unload? You didn't have to much stuff so I don't think we will have to get rid of anything, well except your wardrobe. Alice is going to go out and buy you a whole knew one."

"Oh, great. Now I have to go shopping." I gagged just saying the words.

"You don't have to go, she already know your sizes so she can just get it." We each grabbed a couple boxes out of the car and started walking up the porch steps into the house.

"Yes, I do. I have to make sure she doesn't get me to revealing of cloths or anything like that. Sometimes it has been know that Alice gets a little carried away." I laughed.

"Hey!" Alice complained from upstairs and I stuck my tongue out. "I saw that Isabella!" I rolled my eyes. "And that to!"

"Okay! I get it you can see everything!" I joked. I went up to Edward's room on the third floor and dropped the boxes on the floor and started to unpack which was very easy. I had maybe eight pictures that I put up and when I went to put my books away there was no where for them.

"I'll take those." Edward said coming into the room.

"Where are you putting those?" I asked curious and followed his to a big chestnut door and he used his foot to open it and when I walked in behind him I gasped. "This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen." I said shocked. How could I not have noticed this before? It was like Heaven. The ceiling was very high, maybe going through all three stories and up against the walls were chestnut bookshelves matching the door. There were gold accents on the edges and there where big fluffy couches in the very middle of it all with some books on a coffee table. "Are you sure there is room for my books? And you probably have all the books I have in those boxes."

"Yeah right there is a shelf for you you might be able to put about eighty books on it. I sorted through all your books going through the ones we already have so all your books will fit." Edward assured me. I reached out to one of the books on the shelf. It was so old and delicate and the binding was beautiful. I was going to hide in this room forever.

I put all my books in place and stood up proud. Yes, everything is squared away and I am now ready to enjoy my time here.

**This was kind of a short chapter I just felt I had to have something come in after that last chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! **


	16. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you for reading and for your patience. Also my favorite song right now is **_**Skyscraper**_** by Demi Lovato I think you should check it out.**

Chapter 14

Edward and I were running back to our house hand in hand. We were leaving Forks for awhile now and I knew that I might never see it again for a long while. I did want to talk to Jake and he did have a good point. Charlie should know that i am a vampire, yes it would surprise him, and yes I am scared that he won't love me anymore, but there is a chance he will be okay with it. His two step kids that he seems to really love are big bad werewolves so what could go wrong?

I couldn't wait to get back home though, to see Carlisle and Esme my parents, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I get to spend that time with my husband- wait no I meant boyfriend! But Edward felt like much more to me that just for the word "boyfriend" to grasp our relationship. Hold on one moment- was I refering to the Cullen's as my family again? I had just told myself a moment ago we were going to _our_ house.

I gasped as this as I started to realize it the more I thought. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked pulling me from my thoughts, bringing me closer to him as I snuggled into his side.

"Something just surprised me, that's all." I tried to say confidently, but it came out sounding a bit frightened.

"What was it that surprised you." I looked up to see Edward looking at me, his brows pulled together in confusion.

"I just realized that I was referring to your house as _our _house. I have been thinking of everyone as my family again and I feel selfish forgetting about my coven... Edward, I am scared because I don't think that I know what I am doing. I am in the wrong place, not were I belong anyway." I in a rush. Edward gave me his famous crooked that made my knees go weak.

"Bella, you have been thinking of them as family again? That's wonderful! But what do you mean you don't belong? We all love you so much you know that you belong with us."

"Exactly! I belong with you, not my coven. I have not only been thinking of your family as mine and don't tell they are because I get that, but I just have been thinking of you and every time I do... I never call you my boyfriend." I said shaking my head still trying to make sense of it all.

Edward pulled away from me a bit so he could look into my eyes. We had come to a stop. He looked in my eyes searching for something and while he was doing this he was dazzling my. I never noticed but the gold in his eyes seemed to be swimming around like it was a pool of liquid gold. I was so lost in them Edward had to shake me a bit to get my attention.

"Sorry what?" I said a bit dazed.

"What do you mean... do you not..." He couldn't even finish his sentence, but he didn't have to I wrapped my arms around him and put my face into the crook of his neck.

"No, no I love you more than anything. I was going to say that I never call you boyfriend because I don't know what to call us. The word 'boyfriend' means so little. I call you my husband in my mind every now again and soul mate, but even that doesn't measure to how much love I feel for you." I pulled away looked into his eyes and leaned in and kissed him my lips molding to the perfect shape against his.

"I love you," Edward whispered, "And I never want to lose you ever." His eyes boring into mine. "You are always welcomed at _our_ house. Esme and Carlisle would take you in less than a heart beat. Don't be afraid to called it your home and you are not selfish forgetting your coven. You have very good freind there... very good friends," he hissed, "But everyone moves on. I am not saying leave and never speak to them, just that I think you have to find yourself again."

"I know who I am. I am Isabella Marie Swan, and I know where I belong. I belong to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I said putting my hands on my hips.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we started walking. "Yes," His cool breath hit my neck just below my ear as he was placing kisses along my neck, "You are mine." he said seductively and I shivered, closing my eyes losing my footing a bit. I felt him smile against me and laugh a little pulling away.

I whimpered against the lost of contact and he kissed me softly on the lips, but I could still feel all his love for me in that one little kiss.

"Okay." I said simply opening my eyes leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Okay what?" Edward asked.

"Okay, I will move in with you." He turned to me and gave me that look like a little boy would on Christmas getting the best toy in the whole world. Next thing I knew my feet were off the ground and I squealed. Edward was planting kisses all over my face, feeling electricity spark between us every time his lips met my face.

"Stop teasing." I said as he was kissing the corners of my mouth. I put my hands around his neck and pulled his face to mine so out lips touched and I smiled. Edward put me down and we started running again hand in hand.

"So when are you going to movie in?" He asked casually.

"I don't know, are you sure you have enough room for me." I looked at him concerned.

He scoffed in disbelief. "Of course we do, we have three other guest rooms. Not that it matters, you room will be my room and Alice will use one of the guest rooms as a brand knew closet for you. Trust me everyone will be so happy, really our family is always happiest when you are around. You should move in as soon as possible." He swung our arms between us ask we skid to a stop about to break free from the forest to his house, excuse me _our_ house.

"Well I don't think i should until school is out. That way we don't have to answer questions to people. How long will we stick around this place?"

"I don't know, usually its until we all graduate so about two more years, why?"

"I don't know just wondering. Okay, well I should get going, goodbye." I reached up and pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you to." He was still holding my hand as I was about to head off and I turned back to him and he pulled me back to him so I was against his chest. He put his hand around my neck and brought my face to his and I closed my eyes as our lips touched for a passionate kissed. Our tongues danced for about five minutes when we pulled away and he rest his forehead against mine.

"Please, be careful." His sweet breath floated around me like a cloud and suddenly dazed. "I can't lose you. I don't trust Rickey."

I bit my lip nervously. "I will, just trust me when I say I love you and only you."

"I know." He said grinning.

I turned to leave as Edward smacked me in the butt. I turned around to glare at him, but he was already gone as I hear the door to the house close. "Stupid vampire speed." I mumbled to myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I got back to my house I was talking to Alex, Scarlet, and Brandon about the whole trip. How it went, what we did, there wasn't much to really tell though, but they seemed to be hoping for more of a story.

"So is Jacob cute?" Alex asked and I had to laugh.

"He's attractive, no doubt about that, but he isn't my type." I said back.

"Well he can be my type." We both started cracking up.

I turned on the radio having nothing to do and the song _Moves Like Jagger_ came on from Maroon 5 featuring Christina Agulara. I started singing along and Alex and I started dancing and laughing at how ridiculous this was and sat on the couch. We kept talking about how we could decorate this one room in the house into a game room and how much the guys would like that.

"Oh! We need a Wii an X box and everything." Brandon said from the kitchen where him and Scarlet were arguing over something I wasn't really paying attention.

"Sure thing I will get on that." I smiled at him.

The front door suddenly slammed shut and Rickey was right in front of me. "You. Didn't." He said right in my face. Way to kill a happy mood Rickey.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said standing up from my seat on the couch. He grabbed my hand and I saw his eyes look like they glazed over for one second like it usually did when he was looking for answers.

He dropped my hand his eyes looked angry and hurt. "I can't believe you. Just get out of this house." He turned around to leave and I grabbed him by the arm gently to calm him down a bit and to tell me what was going on.

"Rickey, please tell me whats going on." He still wasn't looking at me still.

"Your leaving." He said sadly. Oh my gosh, how did he hear about this. Everyone gasped in unison. I dropped my hand and looked down ashamed.

"Yes, but not yet." I felt everyone's eyes boring into me like daggers. "I am sorry I was going to tell you soon. I am not going to leave until graduation comes. Hear me out please. You have to understand why." I looked back up and everyone looked so upset and a bit angry.

"That isn't even the worst part." Rickey said turning back to me and if he could cry he would be. He looked like I had just taken everything from him. "You are leaving with _him._" He growled the last part.

"Rickey,we knew this was going to happen at some point." It was Brandon who talked this time.

"You know that I love you all, but I don't belong here. I just don't... fit in. You are all very good friends to me, I need my family though. Look at yourselves! All of you in this room are a family. You lean on each other for help and when one of you is sad all of you are you would all die for each other. I don't have that here. We all know it and honestly I understand and I don't feel hurt." I smiled. "I will miss all of you and I will just be moving out, but I will most likely be here till senior year so I will see you and visit form time to time when I leave."

"We understand, Bella. I would leave to if the rolls where switched." Alex smiled at me. It wasn't a happy smile thought. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you to."

Everyone except Rickey surrounded me at once in a hug. Rickey ran out the front door and I saw him through the window. He wasn't running yet more like jogging off the porch going towards the woods.

I pulled away from the hug and looked at everyone apologetically. "I'll go check on him." I ran to the front door to follow him. Just as he was about to enter the forest I grabbed his shoulder making him look at me. "Rickey, wait."

"Why, so that you can brag about how great Edward is. About him and his perfect family, apparently _your_ perfect family." He said through his teeth.

"No, I just want to talk to you right now. I know what you were talking about with Edward." I looked down at my boots pretending that there was something interesting there, brushing off the sides like there was dust on them or something.

When I knew I couldn't stall anymore I looked up to see him. He was gazing at the sky squinting, not that he needs to he has perfect vision.

"Rick-"

"Bella, please don't," He cut me off, "I don't need an explanation. You love him." He sighed. "I wish it was me." I didn't know what to say so I just stood there awkwardly, hands in my pockets looking to where he was in the sky and he laughed.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There isn't anything there, well anything you would understand, just a star I like to look at. Nothing bright about it. Compared to all the others it doesn't stand out, but it has something special about it I like. Just like..." His voice drifted in the last part.

"Just like?" I prompted.

"Just like you. Always quite kept to yourself looking alone. Well at least that is how you used to be. I thought I knew you so well." He stopped staring at the sky to look at me.

"You do." I whispered. "You know the darkest moments of my life better than anyone. Except Edward of course, but that is a side I never opened up to someone about you know. And knowing my darkest moments and understanding them can help me so much. Knowing what to avoid so I am really happy and don't remember the bad times."

"Ya, well I would like to not dwell on that, Bella. You are great, amazing, and beautiful. I hope that Edward know that. Your personality can light up a room. You mean so much to so many people, like me. Bella I know I should have told you in person, but I love you and I think you are making the wrong decision. I can keep you safe and happy. You can look at me and not have to remember those dark times. With Edward you must always be hurt. Plus I can protect you more than Edward."

"In what way? And who are you to say Edward doesn't make me happy? Edward has protects me and I don't need some night and shining Armour I just need him. Gosh, both you and him! You guys always want to be there to protect me, but that is not what I need. I am in love with Edward not you. I love you, but not in that way."

"That's not good enough." Rickey whispered.

"Well you can either take what you can get or nothing at all choose your pick." I started was walking toward the house sort of angry. I am a vampire. I get defensive over my mate and I was about to rip is head off right then and there.

"Bella, please wait!"

"What?" I turned around and he was right in my face and he took my head in his hands in his and kissed me I tried to push him off of me, but he was so much stronger than me. My eyes were wide opened as I was freaking out and noticed that somehow we had gotten into the forest. I pulled away just far enough to yell.

"EDWARD!" As loud as I could. I didn't know how far away we were from the house. Rickey covered my mouth with his hand. I was scared. I broke free of his grasp and tried to run, but I guess some old habits are hard to break. I tripped over a rock, but quickly caught my self and jumped back up when Rickey grabbed me around the waist.

"Bella, I am sorry, but you need to know that I can do everything he can." I felt disgusted as he touched me.

"Let go of me!" I said. I don't know what he is planning, but I have to get away. He pulled me by my shoulders and held me against a tree that was slowly breaking from my struggling. His lips were an inch away from mine.

"Bella, you know you love me. I see what your doing, you want to play games, but I have to show you know that you love me you just have to let yourself." He crushed his lips to mine again forcing my lips to open and his tong started to explore my mouth. I was whimpering, still trying to break free. His hands were holding my waist keeping me in place. One of his hands started to venture up my shirt roughly. I couldn't let him touch me I couldn't! With as much strength I could use I pulled my face away from his and yelled Edward's name one more time, this time louder than the other. I had my eyes closed not wanting to look at Rickey.

Next thing I knew Rickey was off of me and I heard his body land about twenty feet away. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and looked back and saw Edward in front of Rickey. I stopped and stared at the scene unfolding before my eyes.

"Don't fuckin' touch her! Do you hear me! Your disgusting! Go near her again and trust me, you will be a pile of ashes within seconds." Edward hissed. He sounded terrifying even to me. Edward punched him in the face and it made a sound louder than thunder.

I was shaking I was so scared and shocked by what had just happened. Edward ran over to me and I jumped in his arms sobbing and buried my face in his chest inhaling his scent.

"I-I tr-tried to s-stop him, but he was to st-strong." I felt so safe in Edward's arms like it didn't even happen.

"I know, I know its alright your safe." Edward said running his fingers through my hair soothing me.

I'm safe, I'm safe. I kept telling myself.

**Thank you for reading! Please review it would be great if you could. Any ideas of what you want to see happen next? PM me or just review. Hope that this chapter did you justice**


	17. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews and for reading it means a lot. Well enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 15 EPOV

I couldn't believe it! I knew that he loved her, but I didn't think he would take it that far to get Bella away from her. In his mind he thought once Bella saw that he could love her and show her how love really feels Bella would come running to him. He also was thinking that after he had done that I would think Bella was some disgusting slut. There is no way I would think so low of Bella!

"Finnish down here I will get her stuff that is upstairs." I said to Emmett and Jasper.

We were at the house that Bella once lived in. She decided she was moving in with us now because she didn't want to look in that baster's eyes. I know she still loves him despite what he did, but that was just Bella. "Forgive and forget." She told me. I just think that she doesn't want to believe what happened.

I was now upstairs and found her room easily following the scent. When I walked in everything was pure white. The only color coming from the hundreds of boos lining the walls. She had two bookshelves lining the to side walls and the wall right in front of me was just glass. Tall windows letting in natural light that lit the room perfectly. It seemed calming and refreshing. I took the boxes that I was carrying in my hands and filled them up with books in under two minutes.

I took another box that had bubble wrap inside for more valuable and fragile things. She had many picture frames on the shelves also that I had grabbed and put in the boxes and noticed that some of them where of her human friends in Forks and the one that I had given back to her just two days ago. I smiled at that and made sure that one was is the safest position possible.

I sighed and walked down stairs. "That's everything."

"You can't do this! You can't take her away from us!" Rickey yelled.

I looked right at him glaring daggers at him. "I am not doing this, you did. She wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't for your stupid decisions and she decided to leave on her own not me even though I totally support this." I turned to Alex, Scarlet, and Brandon and smiled. "Bella said you can visit when ever you guys want. In fact Esme would be delighted to have you over sometime." shifted the boxes in my hands so I could grab another one off the floor that Emmett and Jasper had forgotten to put in the truck. I nodded to all of them and went to the car.

"Wait!" I heard Alex call. I poked my head out of the car. "You forgot her piano."

"Oh, we have one at our house, Bella said it looks beautiful in your house and couldn't take it." Alex hung her head.

"Okay." She mumbled and went in the house.

BPOV

I was passing for almost an hour and a half in Alice's room because I was so worried. What if Edward got in another fight with him? How did my friends take it? What if right now they were arguing about to start throwing each other around?

"Ugh!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air.

"What?" Alice asked from the desk not taking her eyes on the computer. Internet shopping. Typical Alice.

"I hate not know that is going on there. I hate not know how things will turn out." I flopped down on Alice's bed noticing that I had left tinny little dents in the hard wood from where my feet had been.

"You know you could just ask me."

"Oh yeah! I forgot how did I forget that? Anyway is everything going to be okay?" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes, everything will be fine. I mean sure your friends are sad and all, but that is normal." Alice gave me a reasuring smile and I smiled back.

I heard a car coming off the highway and toward the house. Yes! There back.

I ran outside to see the Jeep pulled up in the drive way and Edward came out of the backseat and before his foot could touch the ground I was over there. I flew at him knocking him back into the Jeep, our feet sticking through the door.

"Hello!" I shouted smiling and hugging him tightly. Edward laughed and pulled us both back up and got out then lifting me from the seat and onto the ground. "Thanks."

"Welcome, love." He kissed my forehead and intertwined our finger. "Ready to unload? You didn't have to much stuff so I don't think we will have to get rid of anything, well except your wardrobe. Alice is going to go out and bye you a whole knew one."

"Oh, great. Now I have to go shopping." I gagged just saying the words.

"You don't have to go, she already know your sizes so she can just get it." We each grabbed a couple boxes out of the car and started walking up the porch steps into the house.

"Yes, I do. I have to make sure she doesn't get me to revealing of cloths or anything like that. Sometimes it has been know that Alice gets a little carried away." I laughed.

"Hey!" Alice complained from upstairs and I stuck my tongue out. "I saw that Isabella!" I rolled my eyes. "And that to!"

"Okay! I get it you can see everything!" I joked. I went up to Edward's room on the third floor and dropped the boxes on the floor and started to unpack which was very easy. I had maybe eight pictures that I put up and when I went to put my books away there was no where for them.

"I'll take those." Edward said coming into the room.

"Where are you putting those?" I asked curious and followed his to a big chestnut door and he used his foot to open it and when I walked in behind him I gasped. "This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen." I said shocked. How could I not have noticed this before? It was like Heaven. The ceiling was very high, maybe going through all three stories and up against the walls were chestnut bookshelves matching the door. There were gold accents on the edges and there where big fluffy couches in the very middle of it all with some books on a coffee table. "Are you sure there is room for my books? And you probably have all the books I have in those boxes."

"Yeah right there is a shelf for you you might be able to put about eighty books on it. I sorted through all your books going through the ones we already have so all your books will fit." Edward assured me. I reached out to one of the books on the shelf. It was so old and delicate and the binding was beautiful. I was going to hide in this room forever.

I put all my books in place and stood up proud. Yes, everything is squared away and I am now ready to enjoy my time here.

**This was kind of a short chapter I just felt I had to have something come in after that last chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! **


	18. Chapter 19

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated I just needed a slight break. I don't think that updates will be coming as often because the summer is ending and when it does I won't have as much free time, but I will try to make some. Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading.**

Chapter 16

I changed all my classes that I had with Rickey in school. Some might think I am a coward for hiding from him, but I just couldn't face him. Every day Edward was with me and watching over me. I had told him many times that I am not a breakable human anymore and I could take care of myself, but he saw just how scared I was in the forest and was never going to let that happen again.

I always took full advantage of my time with my family, but today was different. I couldn't quiet put my finger on it, but I just felt like I need to be alone with Edward for a day or two. Since Edward came back to me we haven't had one day alone aside from when we went to Forks and that was a week ago.

I shared my idea with Edward one day when we went hunting that we should plan a little vacation over the week end. It didn't even take a second for him to say yes and plant soft kisses all over my face. Now Alice was sitting here packing my suit case. I didn't even have a clue where Edward was taking me, but I wasn't going to pry, it seemed like he really wanted this to be a surprise and I couldn't help it when I saw Edward's face light up. When he was happy, I was happy it's as simple as that.

"Alice, I know that I have no idea where we are going, but could you please just let me pack my own stuff?" I was hovering over her now trying to look into the suit case to see if she was going a bit over board.

"Bella, I know what you need to bring and I can't have your bad fashion sense all over this trip." I knew that Alice didn't approve of my fashion decisions, but it wasn't that bad.

"I do not have 'bad' fashion sense I just don't like really fancy cloths. A T-shirt and jeans are fine with me."

"Whatever, I still am going to pack you things either way so you should stop wasting your energy and focus on today's events." She zipped up the suit case and placed it by the front door.

"What events? We aren't doing anything today." I crossed my arms around my chest and gave her a confused look.

Her eyes tuned wide. "Edward didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Just as soon as I asked Edward descended from the stairs. I turned to him "Speak of the devil."

"What did I do?" Edward asked his voice full of concern.

"Be honest with me Edward, are you _hiding _something from me?" I raised my eyebrow in accusation. He started backing up the steps, but with every step he took I took one twice the size of his. He stopped and sighed.

"Thanks a lot Alice." He looked down to his feet. Alice just smiled and walked out of the room.

I tapped my foot "I am waiting."

He was right by my side holding my hands in his. "I didn't know if I should tell you yet, but a certain someone is coming to visit you." He looked me in the eyes. I froze.

"Is it Rickey?" I barely got out.

"No its, well it's Eli." I knew that if I was human I would have fainted by now.

"How did he find me? What am I going to say? Is he mad at me? I hope he still wants to be friends. Oh my gosh when is he coming? I am not prepared! What do I say? I haven't spoken to him in over five years…." I trailed off. Edward just held me close to me comforting me and really that is what I needed in that moment.

"Alice saw that it is all going to work out and he found you through Jacob. He was coming to see if you had returned yet. He has not given up on you in those five years I say he is a pretty good friend." I was happy to hear that everything was going to be all right, but that could change any second if I just use the wrong word.

"When is he coming?"

"He should be here in an hour or so. I will let you know when I can hear his thoughts." The thought that Edward would know when he was coming was calming me down.

"Thank you I don't know what I would do without you." I got on my toes and pecked him on the lips. I pulled away and smiled. He smiled back, but then frowned.

"What is it?" I rested my hand on his trying to comfort him.

"Carlisle is coming to take you away from my." His frowned deepened and I giggled.

"I am sure whatever it is you can join in to." I intertwined our hands and led him up the stairs so Carlisle didn't have to get me. I knock on the door of his office and he told me to come on in.

"Edward said that you wanted to speak with me." I said taking a seat in one of the chairs next to his desk where he was sitting.

"Ah yes. Well it is nothing really I just was curious about this Eli character. What is the extent of his 'magical abilities'?" Carlisle seemed hesitant about asking.

"Well when I said that he was like a 'wizard' he isn't really a wizard it just seems like it…. Like he can make everything look magical. See he can control light; he can make it look like you are touching the stars like he brought them out of the atmosphere and right in front of you. He can make it fly around you, change colors, and maybe even burn you like if I was still human and I touched that light bulb it might burn my finger a little from the heat, but that isn't even the craziest part." My eyes light up at what I was just about to explain because I think it is the coolest thing ever.

"The craziest part…?" Edward prompted.

"He can bring you back to life, but only if he was the one that had killed you also whatever damage he did to you will not be there anymore when he brings you back. If it was him and someone else attacking you and he delivered the final blow he can bring you back, but only what _he_ did to you will be recovered, the damage from the other person will have to heal on its own." Edward and Carlisle looked mind blown. I had to laugh at their expressions.

"How is he able to do that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well usually water represents healing, or life, but in this case your life and soul is considered your light. It's very odd and he has only done it once before." I leaned back waiting for their response.

"Is there any others who can do that?" Edward asked.

"Well he is the only one who can control light, but he has brothers and sisters that can control other elements. They never communicate with each other and he doesn't talk about them much so all I know is that one can control water, one fire, one air, and earth. Eli's is the most powerful though because he can bring someone back, although I don't know why he would want to bring back someone he just killed." I could see that they were still trying to wrap their heads around this so I started getting up.

"Wait." Carlisle said. I sat back down. "Can't water heal people though? So for me at least I would say water is the most powerful."

"It can speed up the healing process and a lot of times that can save someone, but our bodies can still head on their own." I answered simply.

All of a sudden I saw Edward tense in his chair. I got up quickly and placed my hand on his cheek looking into his eyes attempting to comfort him. "Edward, what's wrong?" I said, my voice full of concern.

"He is coming in about five minutes I can hear his thoughts." Now I was the one that was tense. What was I going to say to him? What was he going to say to me? How was he going to react to my vampire side?

I ran down stairs and stared out the window. I was going to start freaking out. I don't care if he might not care about me anymore as a friend, but I know that I still do. Right when he appears from those trees he better watch out because I am going to run after him and give him the biggest hug I have ever given anyone!

Edward was right behind me arms wrapped around me whispering that everything was going to work out. I hope he was right and I could tell by Alice's very pleased expression that it was. I had to smile a bit at the thought that everything was going to be fine.

I saw some rustling in the trees and I was out the door before anyone could stop me. "Eeeeeellllliiiii!" I screamed as I knocked right into him sending us both flying into a tree. I stood up and pulled him up with my arm and gave him a bone crushing hug.

He was laughing and hugging me back. "Okay Bella, you can calm down its just me." I pulled back to see him smiling just as big as I was. "Well you aren't as squishy as you were when you were a human." I raised an eyebrow confused.

"Are you saying I was fat?" I accused.

"No just that you feel more like granite and you didn't get hurt by what you just did at all though I think I might have a bruise." I stepped away and looked at him apologetically. "Bella, you look so much better! So happy and not as zombie like. What happened?" I knew that he was joking, but it still hurt to think back to times like that.

"I found my family again." I smiled. "And you're here, everything seems complete." I took his hand and led him to the house. Everyone was standing outside waiting to meet Eli. "Eli, this is Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, my parents Carlisle and Esme, and my boyfriend Edward. Everyone this is Eli." I couldn't stop smiling. Esme walked over to Eli and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." She said before pulling away. Eli seemed a little surprised with her forwardness, but he quickly recover and turned to Carlisle who shook his hand. All that girls gave him a hug and the guys shook hands, but when he turned to Edward they stared at each other, but didn't shake hands. Well I couldn't make them get along, Eli knew everything Edward had done, but he just didn't know why.

"Well Eli, come in, let me make you something to eat. Do you like spaghetti? I can make some if you'd like." Esme said welcoming him very nicely. I could already tell that he liked Esme even though they have barley even said a few words to each other.

"No thank you Esme, I already ate before I came, but I appreciate it." He smiled.

"Okay, just make yourself at home." Eli nodded and sat down on the couch and I right next to him. Edward made his way over and sat next to me. He pulled me in his lap and clearly I could tell he was jealous. I just looked at him eyebrows rose questioning him, but he just looked away and acted like nothing was wrong.

Something about Eli has changed. I looked at him while he talked to my family about what he has been doing in his time, why he moves a lot and never stays in one place for more than a week at a time. He had a hard look on his face. Usually I would look into his eyes and see nothing but softness. Now I saw a hard stare. He wasn't smiling as much as I am used to. He would always have a smile that could light up a room, but now he didn't even smile only when he first saw me, but that was a smile of relief not of happiness.

"So how did you two meet?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I was wandering through the forest when I smelled vampire. I was trying to find out where this vampire was at, but I only found Bella. I realized that the sent was very much faded so there was nothing to worry about. Bella was in a small clearing I didn't know if she was lost or anything so I went up to her to help. I expected her to be a little surprised or even a little scared when I came over, but she showed no emotion. So I just talked to her for maybe thirty minutes trying to get something out of her and when I finally got her to smile and show me in some sort of way she was there we had a real conversation. I told her of what I was and when I asked her why she smelled so strongly of vampire she told me the story. After I brought her back to her house I had stayed in Forks for a while, Bella and I became good friends and that is the story." Eli smiled, but it didn't quite touch his eyes.

"Bella told us of your power and how some of your siblings have different powers. Do you know how you enquired them?" Carlisle asked.

"We aren't exactly sure. We never met our parents so I think if we ever got to than we would know." Carlisle seemed to give this some thought or was trying to come up with a theory, but nothing came to him. "Would you mind giving us a demonstration?" Eli seemed to think for a moment and then looked to me. I knew what was coming next and I nodded.

"Sure." He said this time when he smiled it did touch his eyes. Well, lets get this over with.

**Please review! And again I am sorry for it taking so long for this next chapter I was so busy and needed a break after all the hype was over. Thanks for your patients and for reading!**


	19. Chapter 20

**Here it is the new chapter! I hope that you enjoy. Thank you for reading and when you are done reading please review. So let's get on with it! Here it is chapter 17.**

Chapter17EPOV

Bella jumped out of my lap as Eli got up. They both walked out the front door and we all followed. Eli turned around to face us.

"We are going to put on a little demonstration for you and I need you all too just stay on the porch thank you." He smiled and he and Bella walked into the middle of the big grass area in the front of our house. I couldn't hear Eli's thoughts since he spoke about showing everyone what he could do. I knew it was Bella hiding him from me, but what the hell could they be doing that she didn't want me to know?

Bella nodded towards Eli and went off to the woods. About five minutes later, Bella came back with a bunch of twigs and logs from fallen trees in her arms. What was going on? She laid them in the middle of the field and Eli lit a match and threw it in wood. In about five minutes the whole pile was lit in flames. Bella grabbed a bucket that was sitting next to Esme's garden. She filled it up with the hose and laid it next to Eli.

"This is going to hurt like hell." She murmured to Eli, but she still had a smirk on her face. Bella then turned to all of us. "Okay just sit and watch and remember it isn't what you think." What was that supposed to mean? Bella took a deep breath "Okay, I am ready." She sighed.

Eli took her shoulders and threw her in the fire. Holy shit! He threw her IN THE FIRE! I ran at him like there was no tomorrow! I was seeing red. I felt so much rage I just wanted to kill him right then and there. It looked like Emmett was with me as we both ran at him. All of a sudden I felt arms around me and Jasper calming me. I was growling and hissing. I have never seen myself so violent. Alice whispered to me; "Shhh it's alright Edward he is going to bring her back, remember? Demonstration, that's all this is Bella, will be fine as long as you don't kill him." I froze. I completely had lost my mind I didn't even stop and think why Bella would willingly kill herself. Alice noticed I had finally come back to sanity and had Jasper release me.

"Bring. Her. Back. _Now_." I hissed at him. He grabbed the bucket of water and he made the flames die down. I looked and saw the woods ashes and oddly I could distinctively pick out my Bella's ashes. This was a sight I _never _wished to see.

"Get a towel Alice, please?" Eli asked. Alice got a towel and handed it to Eli, who then tossed it to me.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"Well Bella's cloths are all burnt I didn't think either of you would like to have us see her naked and I don't think we would either." He grinned a bit and then his face turned serious.

Eli stared at the ashes as his fingers curled so his hands were in fists. His eyes closed and he whispered a word that I could not make out. Suddenly a beam of light, of all different colors came from the sky and onto Bella's ashes. As soon as the light was there it had disappeared. The ashes crawled on the dirt and started changing colors. They started forming a shape of a women and I could tell it was Bella. I got closer almost two feet away from her. I then saw Bella's body in all its glory. She looked like she had never been burnt in the first place. I placed the towel on her and her eyes flickered opened. They landed right on mine and as soon as they did I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed her showing her how happy I was that she was back and was safe. After about two seconds she giggled and then pulled away.

"Don't _ever _do that again. I almost killed him and I would have if Jasper hadn't stopped me." She really did scare me and if I had killed Eli I would've killed myself right after. I can't live in a world that she doesn't exist could she not understand that!

She down guilty. "I'm _so_ sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Bella, of course it would, what would you expect me to do?" I let out a soft laugh and pulled her closer off the ground and completely wrapped the towel around her, then I pulled her close to me and gave her a big hug and breathed in the scent of her hair.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, most likely Emmett, and so I lifted Bella off the ground bridal style and brought her in the house. Everyone followed behind me into the living room and sat down. I took Bella upstairs and placed her in our room and kissed her forehead.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be down stairs." I turned to go out the door when Bella stopped me by taking my hand. I faced her and she looked really sad.

"Edward I am really sorry I just need to hear that you forgive me. There was a feeling inside me, a doubt, that Eli might not be able to bring me back, I was scared that I lost you." When she said that it scared me so much. The thought of her not coming back was unbearable. I put both of my hands on the side of her face and brought her lips onto mine. Her lips were so soft that they molded into mine perfectly. I pressed her against the wall to help keep her up. In this kiss I tried to make certain that she could feel all the love I felt for her in it. When I pulled away and looked into her eyes I could see all the love she felt for me and that made me want her more, but everyone was expecting us down stairs.

"I love you Bella. I forgive you even before I have a chance to blame you! Please don't feel bad." I kissed her nose and then her fore head.

As I walked out the door I heard Bella say; "I love you to." And I had to smile. I was down all three stories in less than a second and joined the family and Eli down stairs.

Everyone was making small talk waiting for Bella to come back. When she did she was wearing a white cotton dress that went down to her knee. It had a sweet heart neck line that had lace, and a blue ribbon was tied around her wait to show how small she was… wow I have been listening to Alice _way_ too much. Bella took a seat next to me and leaned into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed my hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture.

"She's alive!" Emmett shouted and we all rolled our eyes. "So… does this mean that this is her new birthday?" We all had to laugh at that.

"No it doesn't Emmett." Bella said smiling.

"So how doesn't it feel to come back from the dead?" Of course, only Emmett.

"It feels great. It was very odd when I am… dead." I looked at her telling her to continue. "Well, I felt like I was shooting through the atmosphere somewhere. I never did reach this location, even though there might not have been a place. It was just odd. I can't describe it so please… just don't ask about it because it's frustrating." Everyone snickered a little and then Carlisle spoke.

"That is truly a remarkable gift Eli. I would say you are very lucky to be human and still have such a gift."

"Well I am not to certain that I am human I don't really know what I am exactly, but Bella had a gift when she was human, it's just that she is now a vampire so she can control it instead of it being something that just came consciously." Everyone looked at Eli in question. She had a power? "Of course you all knew she had that shield protecting her mind before right?" Realization dawned on everyone.

"So Eli, how long are you staying for?" Esme asked.

"It depends on how things work out, but no longer than a week, two is pushing it, but it is a possibility."

Great, this thing is going to be around for a week or two. Just great….

**Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and if you would press that blue button right down there and type a few words about what you thought of this chapter and what you think of the story that would be amazing. I will try to update soon! Thanks again.:)**


	20. Chapter 21

**This little note is for everyone who has reviewed to my story:**

**I would like to say thank you so much for supporting my story and making it better. You're the best! So here is a list of people I want to say thanks to: Lionnara, Louisvuittonfreak, lcb09271991, brikaspoms, sexymama25, Edward's spouse, and FiveStarReader.**

**If I accidentally spelled your names wrong I am sorry, but many thanks to you. Okay so here is your knew chapter please review and tell me what you think please!**

Chapter 18

I have been trying to find time to talk to Eli alone for a while, but it just never seems like the right time. Plus Edward was already antsy about me being around him since he killed me and brought me back to life. Also to make this just even more perfect Eli is staying in the room next to mine and Edward! Isn't that swell… no, no it's really not. Eli has been here for two days now and when he sleeps he asks for me to shield him. I didn't know why and honestly one time I almost got so curious that I was going to take it down and ask Edward about his thoughts. I respect him to much though and I will do as he asks and because of this I have to hunt in the day where I don't have very much time.

In the day time I have school and then I come home I do whatever plans we have that involve the entire family. After that I would have some much needed alone time with Edward. Speaking of alone time with our alone time our trip has been put off. Alice sees Eli being here for seven more days so she rearranged everything, such as the flights we had to this secret place no one wants to tell me about.

I appeared in Eli's door this morning against the frame. I noticed that he was deep in thought and I stood and waited for him to snap out of it. Once he noticed me in the door way he smiled and got up and walked over to me.

"Good morning Bella, what brings you to me on this fine morning? I would think you would be with Edward he never leaves your side." He chuckled to himself for a short second. I took in a short breath and didn't try to beat around the bush this time.

"Eli, we need to talk." I said in a serious tone. His head snapped up and his eyes met mine for a second and seemed top burn mine in doing so. I turned away not able to let him see just how scared I was about this talk we were just about to have. I took his hand in mine and I rushed us out the door and ran down stairs and as we passed Edward I kissed him in the cheek and said "See you later." I ran through the forest out of hearing distance and just in case Edward could still hear Eli's thoughts I wrapped the shield around him.

"That was the fastest I have ever moved." Eli said out of breath and I realized I practically dragged him his cloths all muddy with a few holes.

"Sorry." I looked down. "Okay Eli I need to speak about what happened five years ago. Don't try to interrupt please I just need to get this out." I took a peek at Eli to see him nod so I continued. "I am so sorry. I had no idea what I was doing at the time I guess I just felt so low of myself at the time and I shouldn't have tried to use you like I did. I sickens me just the thought of what I did." I shook my head and turned my back to him. "I am happy that you could read me so well and stopped it from happening because if I had gone through with it I would feel so guilty and thinking what I would have put Edward through if it did happen. Edward is so understands and kind that is what makes him so amazing… well part of the reason… but anyway of it had turned out the way it did without you stopping it I don't think he would be able to look at me. Most of all I would have felt so guilty of taking advantage of you and using you. I never thought I would do something so shallow. So I can understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I am also sorry I didn't try to find you sooner to tell you this. So go ahead you can leave if you want I don't want you to feel like you have to stay."

I heard him sigh and take a step toward me and I took a step away. I didn't want him to see my face. "Bella I don't blame you I can understand. Don't feel bad Bella. You are always taking the blame and putting yourself down. Truth is you have been the best friend to me if anything I am overjoyed to hear you still think of me as a friend and that the friendship we had before wasn't just an act like the… well you know the thing that happened. Bella please look at me." He breathed the last part and I could hear vulnerability.

I turned to him and saw him it was like he was practically begging for me to go to him like he needed as much comfort as me. I hugged his so tight and I realized he couldn't breathe so I loosened my grip. After a long moment I pulled away.

"You know you are an amazing friend." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Bells so are you." We sat and I listened to everything he has been doing in the past five years. He had gone to every single country in the world and learned how to speak two other languages Spanish and Italian. "So what about you Bells how is everything going for you and Edward?"

All of a sudden my thoughts became consumed with images of Edward and our memories. His beautiful honey eyes his velvet voice….

"Bella!" Eli yelled shaking my shoulders. I felt my lips pulled up in the tightest smile ever.

"Oh, oops sorry!" I laughed and Eli joined in. "I was just thinking."

"So I'm guessing things are going well."

"Yah this coming week end we are going on vacation that everyone else knows where except me! It is driving me crazy I don't like surprises, but I'm sure I will love it because Edward will be there. Wow I sound so sappy!" I threw my hands in the air and fell on my back into the wet and muddy grass, but I didn't care. "He just makes me so happy its serial."

"I am really happy for you Bella he is an amazing guy. Even though he only ever glares at me I can see his reason. Because I can control light in other word a soul well… at least only when their body is dead, I can still feel the presence of it and can tell how pure a soul is. I see dark things in it, but mostly only from a time in his past, but is soul is so pure you have no idea. He might have done some bad things, but his outlook on life and how he treats it is so pure…do you know what I mean." Eli was lying next to me now and I could see that he was struggling for the right words.

I turned my head to him and gave him a small smile. "Yah, I know what you mean." I stood up and extended my hand. "We should be getting back you need to eat and all this talk about Edward is making me miss him a lot." I laughed. He grabbed my hand. "This time I don't think I will drag you so I am going to carry you." I picked him up bridal style and ran. We were both muddy so I didn't care if his muddy cloths were getting on mine. I looked down to see his face having a bewildered expression.

When we got to the clearing where the house was I put Eli down and ran inside and saw Edward in the living room. I ran straight to him and he turned around just in time for me to jump in his arms. I pressed my lips to him giving him a kiss showing how much I missed him even though we had been gone for three hours I still missed him so much! I could feel him smiling against my lips. Edward put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away about a foot.

"I missed you so much, but you are all muddy! I mean look at what you did to my cloths Alice will not be happy." I took a second to look at what I had done to Edward and indeed his cloths were ruined.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well." I gave him one last peck on the lips and intertwined our fingers. We ran upstairs into our closet. I picked out a nice sun dress. I took a shower and changed and then Edward did. We went down stairs and saw Eli eating lunch. Esme had made him. I sat next to Eli. "How's the food?" I asked. He was scarfing it down like he has never had anything to eat in his entire life.

"Bella, I know that I am usually a gentleman, but this food is so damn good!" I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Esme! Eli used a bad word!" I heard Alice yell from the couch. What? Since when does Alice care about that?

Esme stuck out her had in front of Eli. "Again? Gosh I really do not like this vampire hearing." He took a dollar out of his pocket and gave it to Esme.

"Uhhh… what's going on?" I asked.

"I am not like this inappropriate use on language in my house. So whenever someone cusses they have to pay a dollar well if you use the 'F' word you have to pay two dollars." Esme looked up and smiled at me and pulled out a big glass jar from the sink that was practically filled to the top with money.

"Holy sh-Chicago where the heck did all that come from already?" There was maybe a hundred dollars in there.

"Most of that is from Emmett of course." She laughed. Yes, of course it would be. I just ignored it and went over to the couch with Alice when I saw the piano in the corner. I realized that I hadn't played in such a long time. I touched the keys lightly remembering a song Eli and I sang together. I sat down and started to play the into with the piano and I saw Eli's eyes perk up and he looked at me as I stared to sing.**(This song is called Again by Bruno Mars and Natasha Bedingfield)**

Me:

Hands over my head thinking "what else could go wrong"?  
>Wouldve stayed in bed, how can a day be so long?<p>

Eli came over and started singing his part:

Never believed that things happen for a reason  
>But how this turned out, you moved all my doubts, So believe<br>That for you I'll do it all over again  
>Do it all over again<br>All I went through, led me to you  
>So I'd do it all over again<br>For you

Everyone was in the living room by now and I kind of felt like this was some high school musical, but I liked it me and Eli kept singing our parts and I saw that outside and inside Eli had turned the lights off and put on a little light show. Yes cheesy and I almost started laughing:

I missed the first train, stood out in the rain, all day  
>Little did I know<br>When I caught the next train, there you were to sweep me away  
>Guess thats what I've waited for<br>Never believed that things happened for a reason  
>But how this turned out, you moved all my doubts, So believe<br>That for you I'd do it all over again  
>Do it all over again<br>All I went through, led me to you  
>So I'd do it all over again<p>

(Ohh) Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, would turn out so lovely?  
>Im so glad I found you<br>Even though the day went so wrong, I wouldnt change a thing (yeah, yeah, oh I'd do it)  
>I'd do it all over again<br>Do it all over again  
>All I went through, led me to you<br>So I'd do it all over again (yeah, yeah ohhh)  
>I'd do it all over again (I'd do it all over, I'd do it all over)<br>Do it all over again (I'd do it all over for you, for you)  
>all I went through, led me to you (all I went through, it led me to you)<br>so Id do it all over again (over again)

Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, could turn out so lovely ohh  
>Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, could turn out so lovely<p>

After it was done I smiled and started laughing. "I didn't think you would remember!" I gave Eli a quick hug. "We still got it." He laughed along with me and I turned to see the family with mouths hanging open.

Alice was the first to speak "Who wrote that? That was brilliant!" Alice squealed. I pointed to myself.

"I did and Eli helped doing the finishing touches so I decided that he should sing it to." I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

""When did you write it? And who is it about?' Alice winked.

"I wrote it about five years ago of course and of course about Edward." I smiled and everyone awed even Emmett! All of a sudden two arms wrapped around me and I felt someone's soft gentle lips against mine. Knowing it was Edward I kissed back and pulled away.

"I love you Bella. I would do it all again to." He whispered and I giggled.

"I love you to."

"Okay, okay getting a little too mushy for me." Emmett said and I had forgotten about everyone else. If I could still blush I would be bright red.

"Hey Emmett?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yes?"

"I have not yet mastered the art of taking down a grizzly wanna help me?" I really did want to they did scare me even though I knew that they couldn't harm me.

"Absolutely!" He swung me over his shoulder and almost into the forest when Alice stopped him and told him that I was supposed to have a girl's day with her. Emmett let me down to argue with Alice. I did need to hunt, but I did promise Alice I would have a girl's night with her.

"Emmett its fine we will go some other time I did promise Alice." He hung his head and muttered "Fine."

"He will get over it come on Bella." She smiled triumphantly and we walked back to the house. As we were about to go upstairs Edward stopped Alice and looked at me.

"Bella you can go on up I just want to ask Alice something really quickly if that is alright?" He did that dazzling thing and I didn't question it and said yes, but didn't quite walk up yet because I didn't trust my knees.

"Why must you always do that to her?" Alice asked and I snapped out of it and went to Alice's room. Not even five seconds later Alice walked in jumping up in down in excitement.

"So where do we start! We haven't done this in so long I almost forget where to start!" Rosalie walked in behind Alice seeming pretty happy that we were going to all be spending time together.

We all dressed up in multiple outfits the classic ones, the casual ones, and the ones you would where out in a club. We did different make up for them to. It just felt like a great girl's night which I thought I would never say. Finally we were just relaxing and painting our nails. Rosalie did the usual blood red which I couldn't blame for doing that color every time it looked great on her. Alice did a dark purple that was called mystical and truly it was simple, but some mysterious look about it. Wow I am starting to sound like some artist looking for the meaning behind a photo or painting. Then Alice started painting my nails a midnight blue that was probably my favorite color.

"So," Alice began while our nails were drying. "Jasper and I were looking to renew our vows again. We do it every twenty years, but I want it to feel special and not like some routine that we just do you know? So I was looking for some advice you know some new outlook or perspective on the whole marriage, renewing vows thing. So Bella what do you think?"

My head shot up in surprise. "You want my opinion?" Alice nodded. "Well… for me marriage has never seemed too important it's just a piece of paper to prove your love for another, and I never like the idea of having to prove it if you feel that way you do. Now my perspective has changed some. I think that it's a way to tie yourself completely to another. Loving someone you want them in every way, right? You never feel like you close enough to the person. Marriage is showing that two people became one forever and without that connection you will feel somewhat detached slightly. Now renewing vows… I don't think it is necessary. I wouldn't want it to be a big deal. I like small weddings because there is too much attention in a big one, it should be more intimate same thing with renewing vows. I say if renewing vows is what you want to do to feel closer do it, but just make it special for the two of you." I said hoping that it came out in a way she could understand.

I looked up to see Alice's face. She had a big smile plastered on. "What?" I asked her stare was starting to creep me out.

"Perfect." She said simply and gave me a big hug. I am so confused!

"Yah, but I thought you liked big weddings and ceremonies. What I said was just my opinion."

"Oh I do, but I think the part about the vows is really nice, but what you said is perfect for… never mind." She put her head down.

"Perfect for what Alice?" I asked, but she just shook her head. Oh great now I am more confused!

I saw Alice perk up once again. "Time for the last outfit!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yah if you can even call it an outfit." Rosalie mumbled.

Alice came out with a ball of lace and threw it at me. I looked at it and realized that it was some "sexy" lingerie. I threw it back at her. "Alice there is no way." I said crossing my arms around my chest she was not wining on this one.

"Come on Bella! Just this once maybe it will convince Edward to have-" I cut Alice short.

"Alice it isn't like he needs convincing… well I don't know maybe he just doesn't want to, but I do know that he is very old fashioned and I am not going to push him. It's very disrespectful to him." I felt bad not that Alice was saying that he _needed_ _convincing_. Was I not good enough? No I was Edward loves me in every way… right?

"Bella, it doesn't hurt to try right? He just needs that push to do it. It will be okay. This will totally convince him." Alice smiled and held up the lace once again that barley looked like it would cover anything. I had thought about what Alice had said for a second I first thought about showing Edward just how great I could look and that I could show him and I would convince him, but then I felt bad about myself for thinking it. First because I would be thinking about it like I did when I was attempting to get back at him with Eli, second I now felt bad and self-conscious about myself and I didn't feel good enough, and thirdly I was again thinking of disrespecting Edward and trying to push him. I felt like I was breaking inside and could see Alice pick up her phone and heard the numbers beep as she pushed them. No, no she was calling Edward to come back from hunting! He can't see me right now I am not good enough for him and now I see it and it only took a few words.

I ran out of the room Alice yelling for me. I flew past Esme, Carlisle, and Eli in the living room out the door. I ran in the opposite direction Edward would be coming from hunting and through the woods once again. I started sobbing and after about ten minutes it became so much that I stopped and his behind a tree and tried to become so small I could become hidden in the kinda sorta tall grass. I let my feelings over take me as I sobbed uncontrollably and wished that tears could fall from my eyes warm and comforting, but they never came.

**So what do you guys think? Please review and thank you so much for you patience and reviewing it means a lot I will try to update soon everything has been SO busy and stressful it is hard to find time so in the meantime review and give me that push to keep going because if I don't I know that I will feel really bad that I don't later on and I know it had already been maybe a month and a half since the last chapter and I don't want to be one of those people who only gets out 12 chapters a year so wish me luck in life so that I can do this story and balance everything out nicely. I also hope everyone else is doing well so please review and thanks so much!**


	21. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! It's been too long, Okay so I have an important announcement to make. I will continue this story for sure just not sure when yet because right now I **_**really**_** wanted to make this new story that I thought about. It will be better than this one I believe and you have to watch out for that coming and then give your thoughts about it. Thanks so much for your patients you are the best! See you later in the next story.**


End file.
